


every move you make

by PhantomOfDecadence



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bartender AU, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Emotional Hurt, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Hook-Up, Hurt/Comfort, Jonathan Byers is an Asshole, M/M, Mention of Rape/Non-con, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Panic Attacks, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Psychological Trauma, SO MUCH LUBE, Steve Harrington Being an Idiot, Vacation, in this au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomOfDecadence/pseuds/PhantomOfDecadence
Summary: Steve and Robin go on a road trip to California in order to help Steve cope with the events of his past. Ready to move on, they go to a bar where Steve meets a handsome bartender named Billy. They hook-up and Steve realizes that Billy will become a crucial element in his healing.Bartender AU!Jonathan is an Asshole AU!
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, past!Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington
Comments: 14
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning to be added later on, tags to be added. Expecting two - three more chapters.
> 
> I actually like Jonathan in the show, but for story purposes, he's a dick.  
> There will be smut in the next chapter!

"Holy shit, he's hot."  
"Not into guys."  
"Not for you, for me." Steve growled, nudging into his friend's side with a harsh elbow. Robin yelped, jerking away to glare at him. Steve ignored her, pointing towards the bar.

Robin exhaled, giving an exaggerated eye roll then turning towards the bar, following Steve's finger until her eyes landed on a very pretty man.  
Thick, blond curls pulled back into a tight bun, a soft smile on his plump lips and blue gaze twinkling in amusement as he laughed at something one of the patrons said.

"He's actually very pretty for a guy." The redhead turned to grin at the brunette, a sly smile was on his face while he ran his hand through his hair, fluffing up to make sure he looked attractive enough to flirt.  
"How do I look?"

"Like a dingus. Are you seriously going to flirt with him? What is this even going to lead into?" Robin scoffed, eyes moving over to where the pretty man was, he was attractive for being a man. It was his feminine features, his pink, plump lips and long eyelashes that she swore she could see from where she stood.

Steve raised his voice as the music changed to something more lively , "I am hoping it'll end up with me getting railed in the alley outside." The young man wiggled his hips as he pulled up the jeans that hugged his ass all too well, ignoring the way Robin rolled her eyes again, she would lose them inside of her skull. She was a terrible wingman.

"Welp, be safe. Use a condom. I'll see you later." She patted the brunette boy on the arm before she disappeared into the crowd of bodies. He watched her go, lips pursing just slight in aggravation at being left alone.

A slight smirk danced over his lips as he slowly swaggered over to the bar, sliding into one of the empty barstools, taking a quick glance in the mirror to bare his teeth and make sure there was nothing in his teeth.  
Steve got an eyeful of curls when the blond man stepped in front of Steve's gaze, a grin on his face and what looked like amusement in his gorgeous blue eyes.  
Steve sucked in a stuttering breath, he was even more beautiful up close.

"Hi, what can I get you?"  
"How about... uh..." Steve's voice betrayed him with a slight crack, internally he cursed. The man quirked an eyebrow, one hip darting to the side as he placed a large palm on it, prompting Steve to lick his lips then realize that he was so far out of his league that it wasn't funny.

A soft shudder ran through Steve when he finally found his voice, "A Perfect Manhattan, please."  
"Up or on the rocks?" The bartender asked, flashing a dangerous smile before he turned away to start on Steve's drink. The brunette stared at the way the shirt the blond was wearing seemed to strain over his skin.

"Up, please."  
"So polite." The man teased, sending a friendly wink that had Steve swooning and here he was thinking he could charm this handsome bartender when he was stuttering over every word.  
"My mother raised me well." Steve joked weakly, it was a lame fucking attempt, but the bartender seemed to be amused enough; he turned back, setting the glass down in front of the brunette.

"That she did, I'm Billy."  
"Steve." He responded by picking up his glass, nodding in thanks, Billy watched him with a piercing gaze for a couple of seconds. His eyes trailed down Steve's throat and open collar of his dark red shirt, unbuttoned just slightly to show the top of his chest.  
"Nice to meet you," Steve could've swore he saw Billy biting his lip when he took a once over of the brunette.

Billy turned away to bring a beer to someone who called from down the bar. His gaze lingered on Billy's ass while he walked away, if Steve though his jeans were tight, Billy's was tighter.

The brunette hummed thoughtfully to himself, going back to sip at his drink; enjoying the burn with his eyes half lidded until a figure came into his vision. The bartender was grinning at him and Steve almost choked on his drink.

"So, what's a guy from Hawkins, Indiana doing here in San Jose, California?" He asked, a rag wiping down the bar in front of Steve, given that most of the patrons had moved off into the crowd.  
The few stragglers were being taken care of by the other bartender. Leaving Billy here to talk with Steve all he wanted.  
"Surprised that you noticed that." Steve hummed, glancing down to his shirt to the little patch that the kids had made for him, sown into the shirt.  
In hindsight, it wasn't a good idea to wear this when you wanted to get laid.

"It's cute."  
"Yeah my... friends made it for me." Steve shrugged his shoulders, half wondering how he would explain that he was friends with a bunch of young teenagers to Billy.  
He didn't ask, only smiled politely and continued working, though looked like he was lingering, waiting for Steve to give him more.

"I'm here in Cali to visit my friend, and the beaches. Love how the sun is always shining. Got a sunburn the moment I stepped out of the car." The brunette laughed slightly, finishing off his drink and setting the glass down in front of him.  
Billy was back in front of Steve in a second, asking if he wanted a refill. _Yeah, why not?_

"Lived in Hawkins your whole life?"  
"Yep, pale as fucking snow." His brown gaze drifted to Billy's open collar, seeing the sun kissed skin dotted with little freckles, Steve wanted to taste them so badly.

He pressed the now full glass to his lips, sipping and eyeing the skin, not caring that Billy noted how he was staring and licking the rim of his glass like that would help sate his desire, "Not you though..." Steve bit his lip, daring to take his gaze to Billy's. His head lowered so he was staring through his long lashes, watching Steve's every move.  
"No, spend any day at the beach. Surfing."

Steve's jaw worked and he forced himself not to shudder at the sight, Billy shirtless and dripping wet.  
"Maybe you can teach me... I'm here for a couple of weeks."  
"Long time to see a friend." Billy's goaded, trying to figure out what exactly Steve's deal was, brow cocked a bit and teeth flashing to bite down on his plump lips. Steve had never wanted someone so badly in his life.

"She's just Robin." He explained in a rush, Billy wouldn't know what that meant so he stumbled over his words to inform the bartender who Robin was, "She's... not into me and I'm not into her. I was... but then she told me she was a lesbian so... nothing really came of that." He fumbled like a fucking idiot and if Robin was here, watching him stumble over his words, she would've tallied him a "you suck" point in her book.

Billy looked unimpressed with the explanation. Steve cursed groaned inwardly, he fucking blew it in his anger, Steve took a sip of his whiskey.  
"Wanna go back to my place?" Billy puffed out a breath of air as if it was the most casual thing ever. As if Steve hadn't just made the biggest idiot out of himself.

Steve was taken by surprise at the question, accidentally inhaling and choking on his drink.  
Billy's eyebrows rose again, a sly smirk crossing features for a couple of seconds before he offer a napkin to Steve in order for him to wipe his mouth off. Drips of alcohol went flying across the once clean bar despite Steve trying to cover his mouth.

"Too forthcoming?" Billy quirked, hiding the slight fear in his eyes by looking down and wiping away at the bar where Steve had just spat.  
"N-no, I would... love to go back to your place." Steve finally managed out after he had coughed everything out of his lungs, trying to ignore the burning in his throat.  
His brown eyes locked onto a blue, glittering gaze with amusement and a spark of arousal, "Good," Billy breathed a sigh of relief, probably thinking he had gone too far, but this cute little dork had accepted. Maybe he was desperate for contact?

He looked like he came here to get laid, though that shirt did not help him at all.  
"I get off work in thirty minutes, meet you out back?" Billy question, fingertips leaving a tingling sensation in the back of Steve hand, and the brunette dork just stared with his mouth agape like a fish out of water.  
"Fuck yeah." 

Billy gave a wink to the staring dork then turned away to go serve another patron. Steve finished what was left of his drink, ignoring the heavy burn in his lungs and throat, he didn't care.  
Not when that beautiful bartender agreed to take him home, Steve slapped down a fifty dollar bill before standing up; thirty minutes could not pass by any more slowly than it was already.

Steve decided he would try to let Robin know where he was going so she wouldn't worry about him being dumped into the ocean and torn apart by sharks.  
Alas, he moved around the dark club, lights flashing different colors over different faces, he couldn't find his friend. Did she ditch him with her own hookup?

Steve fiddled with his fingers, turning his wrist over to look at his watch, wandering around aimlessly had shaved off twenty minutes of his waiting time.  
Steve looked up and towards the bar, biting his lip when he saw Billy moving around for a split second as if he belonged where he was, a smile and a laugh dancing on his lips that brought a low fire to Steve's stomach.  
His jaw worked before deciding to head to the bathroom, making sure he looked and smelled good enough to eat. And it was out into the back alley for him.

Nerves jittered around in his stomach and he tried not to look around, shuffle and kick at the ground. He tried not to be painfully aware of his watch. But it had been ten minutes past and now he was worried that those glances were just to get a good fucking tip.  
_Please don't let it be that._ Bile rose in the back of his throat, fists shoved into the pockets of his jacket as he kicked off from the wall and started back towards the street. He was such a dumbass for thinking that something would come out of this trip, to forget him.

Forget that jack off Jonathan. Steve was walking back to Robin's house tonight, alone in the warm Californian air that sucked the air from his lungs, tightened his chest and made his throat heavy with the burden of tears. Self loathing tears always hurt the worst.

A shuddering sigh and he kicked the ground, halfway to the street when arms wrapped around his chest and waist, holding Steve still. His mind stopped all together and he froze; so many thoughts running through his head but he couldn't ground any of them to take action.  
"Where do you think you're going, darlin'?" Billy purred in his ear and it was like a melody. Steve went lax, pressing up against Billy's chest and tilting his head to the side so the blond man could nibble at his neck.

"Thought you weren't gonna show." Steve hummed, melting into a touch that had his whole spine tingling, curious fingertips dancing underneath the hem of his shirt and making Steve shudder despite the warmth surrounding them.  
"Got held up by an asshole, I'll make it up to you, baby." A hiss as the hand holding his waist dipped underneath his clothing, gently dragging over his hipbone and teasing closer to Steve's groin, "I'll make sure that you do." The brunette gave a lazy smile as he turned in Billy's hold, pressing his lips against Billy's in a gentle kiss until it became more demanding and a hand was in Steve's hair, gentle tugs to force him ever closer.

When they pulled apart, he swore that he could taste cherry.  
Billy's sweet smile had Steve swooning as he eagerly followed a hand that dragged him to a beautiful camero, "Nice car." He hummed against the others lips, allowing himself to be pulled into another kiss.  
"Thank you, stole it from my jackass of a dad." Steve snorted when Billy stepped back, swatting at Steve's ass when he made to get around to the passenger seat.

Steve slid into the seats, taking note that it smelled like pine and coffee, not something Steve was expecting. But the air freshener explained the pine. In an instant, Billy's hand was on his thigh to work it's way up to his crotch, groping gently.  
"Fuck, you sure you can do that and drive?" Steve quierried, though he was certainly not complaining about Billy's fingers fiddling with the button of his jeans, "Done it plenty of times before," A shit eating grin had the brunette brushing Billy's hand away to unbuckle his belt and open his jeans while Billy was focused on getting them out on the open road.

He couldn't believe he was going to do this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make it back to Billy's place where to continue their fun in the bedroom, but Steve accidentally let's something about his ex slip out. However, it only brings the two men closer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is hella smut in this chapter a bit sweet, a bit rough. It's almost completely smut, so, watch out for that.
> 
> And to warn you, there is the slightest mention of rape near the middle/end of this chapter, so if it is a sensitive topic for you, I would advise discontinue reading this story because it will have a lot of mention of rape/rape recovery in the next chapter.

"Lube in the glove compartment."  
Steve opened it to find there was a small travel-sized bottle and he refrained from laughing as he squirted the lubricant in his palm, "Fuck in here often?"

"Only pretty boys," A hungry gaze on Steve's crotch as he wrapped a slick hand on his half hard dick to give a couple of jerks, biting his lips to mute a whimper of pleasure. Billy's fist soon brushed over him, giving a light stroke and Steve's hand dropped away to allow the blond full access to his cock. He was faintly aware of AC/DC playing on the radio, he would've complimented something to it, but Billy cut him off.  
His finger's wrapped around and he started to pump slowly, finding a rhythm - his blue eyes were focused on the road ahead and Steve was already gripping the Jesus handle and gently pushing his hips upward into the hand wrapped around his cock. Pleasure curling in his gut as soft moans bubbled from his chest.

"Fuck." Steve mumbled, doe-eyes transfixed on what little he could see of Billy's hand and his own slick cock being worked over in a slow rhythm, every time they passed under a streetlamp, Steve tried not to gasp at the sight. He hadn't been touched in awhile and Billy seemed to know exactly how to work Steve over until he was panting, chest moving quickly in shallow successions; the want and the need building up inside of him until he felt like he would burst in the car.

"How far are we?" Steve managed to choke out through a groan; having lost track of how long they were actually driving and he didn't want to act like a virgin, his hips twisting when Billy's first tightened under the head of his cock.  
"Five minutes." Billy replied gruffly, sweeping his thumb over the tip.  
"I'm... gonna cum."

After those words left his lips, Billy got the memo, a sly smirk curling on his face while he momentarily took his eyes away from the road; quickly taking in Steve's red face and heaving torso, his slick cock that was leaking and twitching just slightly with his movements. Billy watched Steve's parted lips, red from biting down on them to stifle any noises. He wondered how loud Steve could actually get.

His eyes moved back to the road, he applied more pressure to the head of Steve cock and the lithe man jerked upward, a half sob breaking from his chest.  
Light beads of sweat dribbling down his forehead, it was too fucking hot in the car.

Another moan left Steve's mouth and his hips were chasing after Billy's hand, his pace quickened, feeling the other man kick upwards in an attempt to reach his end, the heat pooling in his gut.  
Billy looked over at the right time to see Steve's brown eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth was open in a silent moan when he finally came, white spilling over on Billy's knuckles.  
It was a goddamn sight, eyes back to the road now.

Billy didn't slow his movements, instead his fist tightened and he sped up to milk every last drop from the brunet sitting next to him. His thumb ran over the sensitive slit, rolling and teasing gently. Steve quaked underneath Billy's hand, letting out a pitiful gasp. Steve's hips moved away slightly and he whimpered, "Billy, please... what-" A moan cut him off as Billy continued to stroke him, trying to coax a second orgasm out of him even though he had nothing left.

Pain and pleasure licked through him so hard that he barely knew what was what. It was a new feeling, stealing the breath from his lungs, back arching into the fist, "Oh, please." Steve whined, not even knowing if he was pleading for the overwhelming pleasure to stop or continue, still it continued, "You're such a good boy, cum for me a second time, can you do that?" Billy purred in the sweetest voice ever.

The warmth in his gut coiled tightly, so close, his shoulders shaking and babbling moans turning him into an incoherent mess of pleas. And still, Steve did not know if he wanted Billy to stop or continue to stroke his twitching cock.  
Steve didn't have much time to think as his vision went black and a second orgasm was forced from his spent cock, a weak spurt of jizz dribbled out.

Billy's thumb moved to rub at Steve tip, smearing his cum around and Steve was at the point of tears now, "Please..." It hurt so bad, though it was the best thing he had ever been through, his body craved that kind of pleasure

Billy let go.  
"Clean up your mess," he purred, holding his fingers out towards Steve's mouth, barely giving the brunet time to think as a cum-soaked finger made it's way past his lips, Steve moaned around the fingers - his eyelids drooping just a bit as he quickly got to work sucking and swallowing like a champ while drool seeped from the corners of his mouth and down his chin to stain his favorite red shirt.  
He fucking loved this.

The fingers were jerked out of his mouth when they came to a stop in the driveway of a condo house.  
Billy set the emergency brake, turned off the car and practically threw himself in Steve's lap, his hips rutting against Steve, his limp cock trapped between.  
The denim from Billy's jeans was so rough against his bare and oversensitive cock, it had Steve keening and arching into the pleasure that brought sparks behind his eyes.

"Suck." Billy commanded through his teeth, his eyes were on fire as fingers pressed against bruised lips from biting down so hard on them to stop moans from breaking through.  
Steve obeyed, parting his lips and taking in three fingers to suck eagerly, groaning at the shifting of Billy's hips over his own, more sparks that had warmth pooling in his stomach again.

Billy's blue eyes were wide, blown with lust and Steve hadn't notice the scar over his eyebrow before, it made the blond's face all that more attractive.

"Holy shit." Billy breathed, taking in the sight before him. Steve, completely pliant and weak in the limbs as he sucked on the fingers like his life depended on it, "Bet you suck a dick so well, bet you can take it all the way down your throat, huh pretty boy?" Billy made a point to push his fingers farther, watching in fascination as Steve's eyelids fluttered and feeling his moans.

Billy licked his lips, chuckling deep in his chest as his free hand ran down Steve's torso to his cock, noting how it was stirring to life already, "God, when's the last time you've been properly fucked? Twice you've came and now you are ready for a third round? Or am I that good?"

Tears pricking Steve's eye as the over stimulation was getting to him already, his gut burned and Steve was already so close to cumming again.  
"Answer me, baby." Billy cooed, pulling his fingers from Steve's wrecked mouth and sitting back against the dashboard to watch the thin man's chest heave, trying to form thoughts that would answer Billy's questions.

"I.." Steve whimpered, wanting to beg for more contact and wanting to push Billy off at the same time, "I need you."  
Billy hummed, rolling his hips just slightly to edge Steve on, he was close to sobbing now that his cock was hard and dripping; Steve grabbed for the man across from him, wanting him to do anything.

Billy leaned forward, grabbing Steve's chin and holding him in place to press a hungry kiss to his lips. Nipping roughly at Steve's plump lips, he pulled back to stare at the needy man, eyes mischievous, "Let's go inside, sweetheart."  
Steve moaned, arching into the touch but he obeyed when Billy moved off of him, shifting his hips to move his dick back into his jeans. Steve honestly regretted wearing these too tight jeans now, every movement dragged on his cock, he swore he would come just by walking into the house.

He focused as hard as he possibly could, trying to force his mind on different subjects, he couldn't cream his pants in front of Billy. That would just kill him.  
It didn't take long for the door to open and Steve to be dragged down the hall to a bedroom, he was thrown on the bed and rough hands were gripping his hips, exploring his side and leaving a trail of fire in their wake.

Steve threw his head back, a moan escaping his lips. Billy took the opportunity of an exposed neck to kiss and bite, leaving as many marks as he possibly could. Since he knew he would only have this one night.  
Billy's hands moved down to the front of Steve's jeans, popping open the button and pulling them down his legs, off of his body and throwing them to the side. Lost in the darkness.

He skillfully avoided touching Steve's shaft, instead running his hands over bare thighs and moaning soft sung praises in Steve's ears. Hell, he didn't even know that praise was one way Steve could get off.  
"Arms up, pretty boy." Billy breathed, taking his hands away, stilling the moans Steve had stored in his throat. His arms raised slowly, feeling heavy, sticky in this situation that pulled him into an almost mind-numbing fog.

Billy pulled off his shirt, threw that too the side too and Steve was naked besides his socks and a watch on his wrist. The blond man sat back, a half smile on his face, his pretty blue gaze raked over Steve's flush feature, chest red and face slicked with sweat. His cock twitching almost lazily on his thigh.

"You're beautiful." Billy hummed, dipping down and kissing Steve, gentle this time now. Not demanding, but it still stole the breath from his lungs and he clung to Billy's broad shoulders, fingers digging into the shirt he still wore. Felt the denim drag over his thighs, "You're still clothed, that's not fair." Steve panted, almost slurring his words together.

He wanted to right his brain, clear his vision from this fogginess, watch Billy undress. Admire his physique...  
Steve pushed up on his elbows, wiggling backwards until he felt the silken pillows under his shoulders and slowly he sunk down, eyes lidded and fingers gently trailing up and down his torso, down the happy trail that led to the base of his cock, gently teasing the underside and letting out a soft, breathy moan.

They never broke eye contact. Billy unbuttoned his shirt, slowly at first, teasing Steve by showing him sun-kissed skin, inch by inch until he shrugged it off his muscular shoulders.  
He was... beautiful. Tanned skin, a constellation of freckles decoration his softly defined abs. Steve wanted to trace, draw each one and connect them, put stories to them... worship every inch.

A soft whine as Steve finally allowed his fist to wrap loosely around his own shaft, stroking whilst enjoying the view in front of him. Billy then moved to his jeans, taking of the belt as if he actually needed it to keep his pants on, they hugged his ass so tightly Steve wondered why it hadn't burst yet.  
He was slowly teasing with the zipper and the button, shimmying the jeans until his dick sprung free. Already hard and dripping with arousal. The blond grinned as he plopped down next to Steve, forcing those too tight jeans the rest of the way down his muscular thighs, those too disappeared in the darkness.

Steve chuckled breathlessly at the spectacle, tugging at Billy's chin for another gentle kiss. He was a great fucking kisser, Steve could get used to this...  
The brunet pulled away, gasping softly while slowly letting go of his cock and reaching for Billy's. Bigger in girth than what Steve was expecting, still he made it work. A couple of dry strokes and he was letting go already.

"On your back." Steve whispered, pressing soft kisses to Billy's chin while the bulkier man obeyed, rolling until he was on his back and Steve was straddling him. Their cocks brushed together, a shudder ran through them while hands grappled to gain purchase, pull one another closer and savor this moment.

Steve pressed a lingering kiss, fingers digging into warm skin, bliss spreading all through his body, all the way to his fingertips and toes curling slowly.  
He broke away, sliding down Billy's body, taking his time to suck marks that would turn purple within the next days. Running his lips over every spot that had Billy moaning, arching into the touch. His erection brushing up against Steve's stomach, dragging slowly until Steve was hovering over.

"Please." Billy whispered, almost lost behind a needy moan.  
Steve was generous man, he liked to give to those who were needy.

Plump lips wrapped around a sensitive cock head, tasting the precome with the tip of his tongue and holding the base still as he slowly worked over Billy's shaft, soaking up every noise that escaped his lip. Feeling his thighs flexing, resisting the urge to thrust upwards into Steve's mouth and for that he was grateful.  
He went down, inch by inch, careful not to choke himself. Loving the slide of silky skin that was tainted lightly with salt, the slide of a thick cock down his throat always made him feel better about himself, being able to cause someone this much pleasure that they had to resort to gripping the bedsheets in an attempt to be nice.

Soon he felt Billy at the back of his neck, Steve held on for as long as he could, working his throat before pulling himself off with a pop, smiling softly at the blond.  
Eyes closed and face twisted, his breath was shallow. Steve drank in the sight for a couple of seconds, gazing through his long lashes as he dipped down once more, taking the cock back in his mouth and started to bob his head, working himself into a rhythm that had Billy crying out Steve's name with a choked moan.

The blond was singing incoherent praises through his gasp, babbling moans. He sounded exactly the way Steve had in the car.  
He moaned around the shaft, gently dragging his teeth along the underside, hips twitching upwards to hit the back of Steve's throat and somewhere along the line there was an apology.  
Steve never slowed.

He took it like a champ, moaning softly and stroking whatever part of the cock he couldn't fit in his mouth. It continued to edge Billy on until there was a hand in Steve's hair, gently gripping him, holding him still. Hips gently moving upwards to test Steve's gag reflexes.  
He learned early on to let his throat relax and soon, Billy was thrusting and pulling Steve down at the same time 'till his nose brushed the curls at Billy's groin and drool was dripping down his chin, from the sides of his mouth.

"Fucking knew you took a cock... so well." Billy gasped out, he was watching, eyes captured by the sight of Steve never breaking eye contact, _allowing_ Billy to use his throat as a cock sleeve.  
Steve fucking loved it.

Billy continued to babble, head thrown back now, golden curls all over the place. His feet planted and he gave several bucks upward, managing through heavy pants to warn Steve that he was going to cum down his throat and he better swallow every drop.  
Hips grinding down on the sheet, Steve pushed himself up on his elbows, the burn in his scalp dragging him up and down, obscene slurping noise coming from his mouth that was only oil on the fire.

Billy came with a trembling of his thick thighs, pushing up with his hips and pulling Steve all the way down. Both hands tangled in his hair, forcing Steve to stay all the way at the base while jizz shot down his throat.  
He had no choice but to swallow as best he could until Billy let him off, a choking breath bubbled from Steve; a dribble of cum seeped from the corner of his mouth. But large doe-eyes locked onto a wide blue gaze, thumb coming up to wipe it off and press to Billy's lips.  
"Clean up your fucking mess." Billy took the thumb in his mouth without hesitation.

Billy hummed contently, never once breaking eye contact with Steve as he took the thumb as deep in his mouth as he could. The scene could almost be called disturbing, but Steve was a disturbed individual and he loved the fucking show that the blond was putting on for him.  
It wasn't sloppy, almost... classy. Wanting to show how obedient and... submissive could be, it was a thrilling thought to Steve that he wanted to explore at a later date, but right now he was determined to get fucked right into the bed until he couldn't fucking move or recall his own name.

Lust coiled within his gut, tongue darting out to wet his lips and a shaky moan falling like a plea. Billy pulled the finger out of his mouth, moving up Steve's arm to press loving kisses and gentle bites until he reached Steve's lips, feeling him tremble under the pleasure.  
A soft kiss and Steve found himself on his back, the blond bartender making himself comfortable between his parted legs, gentle fingers stroking up and down his shaking legs to soothe the desperate man.

"Go into the nightstand, get the lube." Billy whispered, his voice had dropped a couple of octaves to seemingly come from deep within his chest.  
Steve probably could've came from Billy's voice alone, instead he twisted his torso and reaching inside of the nightstand to rifle around until his fingers wrapped around a bottle of lube and he laid back down, passing the red bottle to Billy, a lazy smile on his face, "You just have lube coming out of your ears, don't you?"

"You prefer I not use it?" Billy grinned, his eyes locked to Steve, bending and taking Steve's pretty cock inside his mouth, gently running his tongue over the underside, swirling gingerly over the head as precome dribbled over eagerly.  
"I've had it like that a few times." Steve hummed, rolling upwards into the welcoming heat of Billy's mouth and suppressing a little gasp.  
"You have?" Billy questioned, not looking at Steve instead staring down at the pink ring of muscles between Steve's ass cheeks and he felt so exposed like this, but there was a comforting warmth sitting on his chest that told him he was in good hands.

"Not my choice." Steve hummed out breathlessly, a finger stroking and prodding just to let him know what was coming, it paused after a couple of seconds.  
So he was forced to open his eyes, a question in them to find Billy staring, concern wrought all over his face. Steve licked his lips, averting his gaze while his chest tightened to the point he felt like there was no air getting to his lungs.  
He shouldn't have said that.

"I'm okay." Steve croaked out, hating how the words broke in the silence that stung his eyes, the air was thick and Billy's hands were now cold over Steve's thighs. Billy remained quiet.  
"It's in the past," Brown gaze darting to one of the dark corners of the grey room, bidding the tears to stop stinging his eyes, it was in the past. It's where it had to stay if Steve wanted to stay alive.

"We don't have to." Billy finally spoke, his voice was light. It was so soft, it was the same fucking voice that everyone would use with him when they found out what had happened, often not by Steve himself. By someone else who wanted to do good, though made everything worse, and Steve hated that tone with every fiber of his being... this time it choked the air from him. Throat tightening around nothing.

No. He wanted this, Billy wasn't Jonathan. He wouldn't hurt him.  
"You won't hurt me?" Steve asked, his voice soft... afraid and childlike, wanting to put all of himself into Billy, wanting to trust him completely.  
"I will never hurt you. I swear to Neso and back that I will never hurt you, I won't make you afraid... you say the word and I won't touch you." Billy whispered, leaning forward just slightly, wanting to kiss Steve... but waited for his permission. Steve granted it by connecting their lips in a kiss that held for what seemed like forever.

They broke apart, foreheads touching, noses bumping and the fondest smile Steve had ever seen, gracing Billy's face that made him seem so gentle, so loving.  
"Neso?" He queried when Billy pulled away further to rub his soft palms over Steve's thighs.

He nodded slightly, "Neso is Neptune's outermost moon, take twenty seven years to orbit Neptune and is forty eight million kilometers away from Earth."  
"You're such a nerd, that's fucking awesome." The grin on Steve's face could not be bigger, the buzz in his chest could not make him feel warmer as he grabbed for Billy again, pulling him into a kiss that had the both of them laughing, "You like that, nerdy boys?" Billy chuckled, pressing a gentle kiss to Steve nose, loving the way his face scrunched up and he squeaked in slight protest.

"Yeah, they're super fucking cute."  
"I have glasses."  
"And you don't wear them to work?"  
"For reading, pretty boy." Billy grinned, nipping Steve's chin and pulling away to let his hand run over Steve's cock, trying to work back some of that pleasure that he lost.

"Hmh. I feel cheated." Steve whined, rutting forward just slightly to get more friction on his aching cock.  
"Yeah, another thing I need to make up to you?"  
"Fucking better." Steve snarled, pulling the other man down for a bruising kiss, hips bucking expectantly and Billy finally got the hint and let out a possessive growl, "Alright,"

The cap popped open and Billy was warming the lube in his hands, scooping some on his fingers and smearing over Steve's hole, teasing the ring of muscles, Steve's hips working over the softest of touches, gasping and pleading quietly for more than what he was getting.  
Billy continued like that until his fingers were slick and Steve's hole was dripping on the sheets below. Slowly a finger entered him.

Steve let out a soft groan, resisting the urge to clench down, pull Billy deeper and force a spark of pain through his system, instead there was only pleasure brought on by a gentle slide over his walls, prodding for the spot inside of Steve that would make him see stars.

He knew that he reached it when a sharp gasp fell from Steve's lips, his back arching from the bed a careful blue keeping track of every movement, every twitch of Steve's face and every little hitch in his breath. Making sure he was not in pain.  
"You okay?" Billy murmured, letting a second finger nudge close to the first, Steve couldn't nod quick enough so the second one made it's way inside, stretching him and creating a low burn that had his cock twitching already, every nerve ending was on fire. His breathing was shallow and it felt like he was floating through space from something so simple.

He stretched, scissored his fingers and continued to watch the brunet's face for any signs of discomfort. But he got none, just a blissed out gaze inside those pretty doe eyes of his.  
Billy groaned softly, nudging with a third finger questioning without speaking aloud.

"Yes..." Steve keened, pushing backwards, searching for more friction, for anything more, wanting desperately to keep his mind in this fog that weighed him down in the greatest way possible.  
The third finger entered without much resistance.

"You take it so well, darling." Billy purred, feeling the way Steve tightened around him and kicked his hips back to encourage the blonde to move hard, faster.  
His face twisted into one of beauty, his toes curled and his chest rose quickly. His moans were music to Billy's ears, it was the one sound he could hear and never get tired of, Billy groaned softly. His fingers continued to push in and out of Steve at an even pace until he was satisfied with how lax Steve was.

The comforting stretch was removed, Steve whimpered softly at the loss and tried to force his brown eyes open, wanting to see what Billy was doing.  
The blond was carefully running his hands over Steve's thighs for a couple of seconds, soothing him before he ripped over a silver packet that had came from nowhere and was rolling a condom over his aching cock, Billy stroked himself a couple of times, his blue eyes locked on Steve' flushed face, biting down on his lip to stifle a wanton groan at the sight of the brunet, spread out in all his glory with a wet hole and desperate 'fuck me' eyes. It was a long time since he felt this level of desire from another person.

Billy was quick to grab the lube again, coat his cock with a generous amount and slicking it up before he lined himself with Steve's entrance again, shifting over the bed to press a gentle kiss on Steve's naval, "Are you okay?"  
Steve gave a short nod, a rush of air pulling from his lips while long fingers reached down to dig harshly into the warm skin of Billy's hips, tugging him forward as impatience gently wrought over his form, "Yes...  
"Okay." Billy smiled into a kiss, taking Steve's lips gently as he slowly pushed himself into the brunet.

Steve gasped, the feeling. Not the pain, the stretching... but having another person inside of him after so long, someone that he actually wanted inside of him. Filling him until they were all he could feel.  
Billy held the kiss, stealing Steve's breath and holding it until he was bottomed out inside of Steve, his brows wrinkled at the immense pressure of Steve clenching down on him and his body shuddering under his fingertips.

Billy sat up slowly to see tears tracking down Steve's face and immediately guilt struck him like a tone of bricks, he had hurt Steve in some way but he didn't know how.  
Billy shifted forward to pull out and comfort Steve, "Steve, are you alright-? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I--"  
"Stay." Steve croaked out through soft sobs, one hand stilling Billy's movements and the other one lacing their fingers together. He noted the confusion in those pretty blue eyes, "I'm fine, it feels good... s-so good, Billy."

The blond remained silent to allow Steve to catch his breath, not daring to move a inch and hardly taking in a breath, not wanting to hurt Steve, he wanted to ask what the matter is, why was he crying despite it feeling so good, but Steve would answer on his own.  
"I haven't had this... in awhile... it's overwhelming, but in the best way possible. I just need you to start moving, please." His voice rose an octave, pitching into a needy whine while his fingers clenched down as hard as they could on Billy, begging him for anything.

"You promise you're okay?" Billy whispered, still staying firm until he was sure those were happy tears and not ones of pain, "Promise." Brown hair bouncing around as he nodded into the pillows, "I will make you stop the moment I feel any discomfort."  
"Okay..."

Billy kissed Steve's neck gently, holding his hand as his cock dragged backwards a couple inches and then pushed forward again to start a rhythm of shallow thrusts that had Steve gasping already from a short amount of friction.

Steve was a sight to take in. His noises were so fucking soft, so overwhelmed and wrapped up in Billy.  
"So beautiful, my beautiful boy." Billy hummed, using his arm to wrap around Steve's waist to lift him up just slightly to angle his thrusts differently, so that Billy would hit deeper over and over again until the only thing that came from Steve's parted lips was Billy's name strung along to several desperate pleas.

The blond smiled into Steve's neck, panting softly and suckling dark spots into his glistening skin, pulling almost all the way out and pressing himself back in. Over and over again, his thrust became harder, moved in quicker succession wanting all of those pretty moans and cries of his name to come out.  
How he clung so desperately to Billy's shoulder, dragging his nails down to leave red trails in their wake, gripping anywhere he could for purchase and in his wake, left crescent moons in Billy's skin that he would wear proudly.

Fingers intertwined, squeezing and pulsing. Loving.  
Billy sat up, holding Steve's hips up still, giving his hand a squeeze before Billy unlocked his fingers to wrap around Steve's leaking cock. Giving a couple of jerks in a loose fist, stroking Steve until he felt the man kick back with a yell.  
Mouth opening in a silent scream, body tightening around Billy's cock as he continued to push inside of him, gentler now while Steve rocked out his orgasm. His cock twitched while thick ropes of white coated Billy's first and Steve's naval, the blond milked him for all he was worth, watching at Steve quaked and mewled.

Clenching tightly at the sheets, pushing back and pleading softly as it turned to his shoulders shuddering, chest heaving up and down. Billy let go of Steve's softening cock, pumping in and out a couple more times until he reached his own end.  
Moaning out Steve's name as if he would be the only one.

Steve exhaled slowly, feeling his body melt into the mattress with a post orgasm haze weighing his existence down, his hands dropping to run through his own hair and Steve willed his eyes to open, to see the beautiful blond that had fucked him into this stupor.  
The bed dipped as Billy shifted and pulled himself out of Steve, leaving the brunet to clench on nothing, wanting him to stay and keep him warm. But he was empty and cold, ghost's of loving fingertips running over his torso.

Steve whimpered softly, eyelids heavy and he closed them again, sighing into the darkness and trying to accept that he was alone.  
That didn't last long, the bed dipped once more with Billy's weight and a warm, wet washcloth was running over his body, doing it's best to clean him of the mess he had become. Dried sweat, cum and lube, Billy cleaned it all up with he gentlest of movements that had Steve purring and arching into the touch.

He managed to push his eyes open as Billy wiped the washcloth over his forehead, "Better be a different one than what you used to clean my asshole." Steve slurred, eyes almost rolling back in his skull, he was determined to focus them on Billy's blue gaze, to stay awake long enough.  
"Promise, darlin'." Billy grinned as he laid a soft kiss to Steve's cheek as he smiled into the gesture, "I need my underwear." Steve could sleep naked, he felt too vulnerable.  
Billy left the bed, coming back after a couple of seconds and help Steve wiggle on his briefs, rubbing his chest lightly and asking if he was alright, Steve was asleep by the time the words left the blond's mouth.

Billy smiled so softly, stomach doing a little flip flop as he put on boxers of his own, laying down next to Steve's sleeping form, eyes focused on his soft features relaxed in an afterglow of sex. He pulled the sheet up and over the two of them, pressing another kiss to Steve's shoulder and inching himself closer until he was nuzzle right next to the skinny man, a leg thrown over his. And Billy fell asleep, tangled up with Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If rape is a sensitive topic for you, I would advise discontinue reading this story because the next chapters will have a lot of mention of rape/rape recovery.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending the night together and now happily dealing with the fluff of the morning after, Steve receives some terrifying news and is sent spiraling, unsure of if he'll ever be safe again.  
> But Billy is there to remind Steve that no-one will hurt him as long as he's around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have given kudos and bookmarked!  
> We have some hardcore panic attacks in this chapter towards the end, as well as mentions of rape. Please be cautioned.

The sun carefully peaked through the blinds, a gentle, glowing light glazed over his soft brown locks. A soft hum broke through his lips, he reached up to block the sun from his eyes, stretching out his entire body with a quiet groan. Large, doe eyes blinking open weakly, body aching pleasantly with the events of last night.  
Just thinking about it brought a warm, fuzzy feeling to Steve's chest and the young man exhaled quietly. Fingers dragging across his naked chest, across fresh hickies and love bites.

He turned his head to where Billy was supposed to be, hoping to find the blond man sleeping, tangled up in the sheets right next to him. All he found was en empty bed beside him, a frown graced his soft features, wandering hand searching for the blond as if some how he had turned invisible.

A quick scan around the room revealed that there was no-one inside, Steve was alone. He licked his lips and slowly pushed his aching body into a sitting position, scooting himself out of bed. Steve's feet hit the soft carpet and a gentle twinge of pain ran through his calves, but this time it was a welcome pain... not what Jonathan used to give him.

Steve's stomach sunk just a bit, the memories came biting at him, crawling unease up his spine and screaming to be released. He let out a shuddering breath, trying hard to block the alcoholic wafting in his nose, the demented laughter and bruising grip on the back of his neck that had came when he...

Steve groaned softly, he had to stop thinking about that. This trip was to forget about that... and it had worked... almost. Steve blinked away the darkness and ran a hand over the back of his neck, easing the ache before he pushed off the bed, standing on wobbly legs to move in the direction of where he believed the bathroom to be.  
He opened the door slowly and peaked inside to see that it was a neatly decorated bathroom bathroom, a slight grin pulled on Steve's features and he entered; after the night he had, he really needed a hot shower to ease the soreness.

Billy had woken about fifteen minutes before Steve had. The moment he opened his eyes, saw how peaceful the man across from him was, all he wanted to do was lay there forever and never get up, just watch Steve dream. It was odd, just slightly. Feeling the strongest adoration, burning in his chest when he looked at the brunet he had slept with last night, Billy figured it was the sex that made the heart grow fonder.

To him at least, it was such an intimate thing... and what Steve had said last night, about his previous partner... Bile rose in the back of Billy's throat, almost made him believe that he had taken advantage of Steve. But he wanted it, he did.  
And they were both okay with what had happened.  
At least... he would make sure.

Billy's stomach growled, prompted him to rise from the sheets, from the sleeping angel and slip out of bed. He rubbed his shoulders and pushed his messy curls behind his ears. Taking one look around the room, seeing as it was a mess before Steve actually got here, Billy started to pick up all the discarded clothing in order to wash them.  
He figured it would be a kind thing to do... Billy tiptoed silently around the room, grabbing Steve's red shirt on the top, he held it all in a bundle then took a careful sniff of Steve's shirt, briefly wondering what the brunet smelled like on a normal day.

His cologne smelled faintly of citrus and tobacco - there was also the scent of the ocean and sand, an odd combination, but pleasant nonetheless.  
Just like the little patch on Steve's shirt that looked like it was crudely made and sewn on without a care.  
It was cute and silently he wondered the story behind it... maybe he could ask before Steve left. Hopefully he would to stay for breakfast, he did fall asleep in with Billy...  
Hell, if Steve did want to leave right away, Billy would put out some clothes for him that he could take.

Billy dumped the clothes in the hamper then picked it up and carried it out of the bedroom, to the laundry room, making sure he quietly shut the door behind him so as not to wake the sleeping brunet.  
Once Billy had started the load of laundry, he came back to the room and gathered some clean clothes for himself, a faded nirvana t-shirt and a pair of plaid pajama pants which were normally used for lounging around; Billy didn't have to work until later in the afternoon, so these would do.

The blond's eyes trailed over Steve's body, long limbs tangled in silk sheets and brown hair thrown about on the pillows. Light from the morning sun peaked through the curtains just barely, casting a beautiful halo over the brunet and Billy swore that his heart could leap right out of his chest; he wanted nothing more to crawl into bed and lay with Steve for several more hours, but he was hungry and Billy was sure that Steve would be too when he woke.

Billy pulled out another pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt, leaving them on the dresser so Steve had something to wear when he woke up. Then, he made way for the kitchen.

Steve did not notice the clean clothes on the dresser, that or he chose to ignore them because he made a b-line for Billy's closet, silently wondering where his clothes were as he was pretty sure that they had removed them in the bedroom and not in the car... or living room.  
Finding no evidence of his clothes in the bedroom, besides the boxers he wore to bed from last night, which were certainly not clean at all, Steve decided to yank a white shirt off of a hanger in Billy's closet and then rifle through his shorts drawer to find a pair of red ones that fit rather well.

Steve spared a glance at the clothing that sat on top of the dresser, wondering if that was there for him, even then it didn't matter because he already had his bare ass in the shorts and was slowly buttoning the shirt over his lean torso. These two articles of clothing belonged to him for now. Steve made his way back to the bathroom to clean up after himself, putting up his towel and cleaning up any water he had spilled over the tile floor, Billy had a rather great collection of soaps and shampoos... 'all natural' the bottles boasted.

Not that Steve had noticed a difference, but the warmth of the water had certainly eased the strain over his muscles and he was feeling more relaxed.  
Taking a look in the mirror, Steve ran a hand through his hair, styling it as he pleased. He then took a look under the sink, trying to see if there were any additional toothbrushes he could use to get rid of bad morning breath... and the events of last night. Finding nothing besides mouth wash, the brunet figured that was the best he was going to get.

He took a gulp in his mouth, swished it around and then spit it out in the sink. Steve grinned in the mirror at himself, a slight thrumming of nerves running in his chest that seemed to come out of nowhere.  
Steve was fully dressed, washed... dressed and ready, but a thought lingered... what if it wasn't good enough? What if Billy immediately wanted him to leave? What if he pretended they were complete strangers?  
That last night didn't mean anything? Because it did, it meant a lot to Steve... this was the first time anyone had touched him in nearly a year in that way, it meant so much to Steve... but what if it meant nothing to Billy?

Steve inhaled sharply, rubbing his eyes with tears that threatened to spill over at the dark thoughts that plagued him, Steve knew he had to take everything as it came... but that never stopped in from hurting. He never used to be like this, afraid of what people thought of him, having to restrict his movements, try to hide himself from view.  
Steve used to act like how he did the night before, with Billy. Confident, smiling... sure of himself. And Billy saw him, took it gently and made sure that Steve was alright.  
It was an amazing change of pace.

But it was rare when Steve acted like he wanted to be seen; he only did that was because he had Robin near. Because she begged him to go out with her... because Steve was afraid of what would happen to her if he wasn't there to make sure that she was okay.  
This inherent need to protect people where he would put himself on the line in order to make them feel comfortable. It was so fucking destructive.

The young man gasped softly, needing to catch his breath. His mind sinking so far below the dark waters, he had to get back... Steve stared down at his hands that shook violently over the sink, trying to hold onto them didn't stop the shaking. Steve clenched and unclenched his fists a couple of times before exhaling, closing his eyes, chest tight. Trying to get a hold of himself.  
 _He was fine, he was fine, he was fine._

Steve swallowed back the bile that rose in his throat, stepping backward from the sink. He had to go find Billy, to face the thing that threw his stomach in knots in both a good way and a way that made him think he should run. And so, the brunet left the room and entered the hallway, immediately greeted by the scent of eggs, toast and some kind of breakfast desert.  
His stomach gurgled, letting him know that it had been forever since he last had something to eat. Steve bit his lip carefully, shutting the door to the bedroom and slowly slinking out and to where he was sure the kitchen was, only to be greeted by Billy prepping the eggs over his stove, long, blond, curly hair askew from sleeping.

Still it looked perfect and Steve wondered what kind of god he was.  
His heart softened a bit and skipped a couple of beats as he imagined those perfect hands grazing over his thighs, gripping firmly but his mouth and actions said he would never slight Steve.  
It gave him a surge of confidence to go over to the blond god.

Steve moved over the tiled kitchen to wrap his lean arms around Billy's thick torso, squeezing him for all he was worth and nuzzling his nose into those golden curls.  
"Steve." The blond purred with all the fondness in his voice, thick hands wrapping around Steve's hands and squeezing carefully, "Hey sweetheart..." That soft nickname, said sweetly with a tone like honey. It brought a warmth flooding to Steve's gut and his cheeks.  
"You're sweet, you barely know me and here you are..." Steve kissed Billy's neck as his head lolled back to rest on Steve's shoulder, "Cooking me breakfast."

"Who said it's for you?" Billy teased as he spun in Steve's grip to face him, a wide grin on his perfect lips that caught any retorts Steve might've had. Billy chuckled softly, pressing a loving kiss to the brunet's lips and Steve sighed into it, feeling completely at ease with Billy's arms holding him close.  
They pulled apart after a couple of seconds, Steve rested his forehead against Billy with eyes closed, "Please can I have some?"  
"Yes, you may. Only cause you asked so nicely." Billy pecked Steve's lips again before he let him go, motioning towards the table and then turning back to the stove.

Steve grinned to himself, a blush still on his cheeks as he slid into the chair; this is what he liked... it was sweet... it had meaning behind it, right? You kiss someone, make them breakfast after sex - this was special, it had to be!  
It was different from what he was used to and maybe that was okay...

Steve started drumming his fingers on the tabletop as he watched Billy work, he seemed a natural in the kitchen.  
The sun filtered in through the window over the sink, giving the whole room a dreamy look to it, with all the white that seemed to just burst with light. Steve's breath caught in his throat as Billy continued to move, why was he so graceful? Even in his Nirvana t-shirt and plaid pants that hung loosely over his hips.

It was hard not to admire the blond man, even more beautiful now in the morning light... glowing like some kind of angel that had been sent from the heavens to save Steve from his self loathing, and this man agreed to take him home and gave him some of the best sex he had in the longest time. Truly an angel...

Steve let out a puff of air he didn't realize that he had been holding, Billy was perfect. And Robin needed to know. He hadn't called her all night, so it was likely she would be worried; and despite his self loathing thoughts, Steve was actually feeling safe for once.  
"Hey, do you think I could use your phone?" Steve suddenly piped up, pressing his palms flat on the table, he rose from his seat and approached Billy form behind once more, trailing a finger down the blond's back suggestively.

"Planning on leaving me?" Billy quipped over his shoulder, turning to look at Steve with dazzling blue eyes. Again Steve was almost at a loss for words, yet he struggled through, "No, no, I was going to call my friend, Robin... you know the lesbian?" Steve offered with a half grin when Billy raised his eyebrows, "Tell her about the amazing sex we had..." Steve wiggled his eyebrows, and Billy was unable to control his laugh.  
"Didn't know you had a friend like that."

Steve draped himself over Billy, leaning all his weight on the blond, who managed to stay standing, "I do, I do... we tell each other everything." He hummed, peppering kisses on Billy's chin, feeling the morning stubble rubbing over his lips.  
"Not gonna talk shit about my dick, are you?" Billy chuckled, large palm running down Steve's back to grab his ass, eliciting a squeak from the lean man, hips jerking forward slightly, "No! Your dick was the best part."

The blond laughed again, whole chest rumbling with the sound, setting off sparks in Steve's abdomen, "Thank you, pretty boy..." he kissed Steve's cheeks, "And here I thought my words were better than my dick."  
"They were all amazing." Steve replied, pulling their body's flush while Billy rubbed his back with a free hand, "Alright, the phone is in the living room." Billy pointed with his spatula towards the hallway, "Thank you." Steve whispered, catching the blond in a quick kiss before darting off to where he had been sent.

The living room was nice and tidy, white like the rest of the house, but with splashes of green and turquoise on the pillows and the drapes. Steve dragged his feet over the super fuzzy rug that lay at the base of the couch as he reached the landline sitting on the end table, the brunet plopped himself down on the way too comfortable couch and dialed the number Robin had given him.  
He was staying at Robin's aunt's beach house for the time that they were here... he hoped she would be there; if not she would likely still be sleeping at whoever took her home that night.

The line trilled a couple of times until a familiar voice got on the phone which eased whatever nerves Steve had buzzing around in his chest, "Hello?"  
"Hey, Robin, it's Steve--" He started to speak up, ready to tell her the events of last night, but Robin's voice rose several octaves and a panicked tone overcame her voice, immediately cutting the brunet off, "Steve?! Oh my god, Steve, are you okay-- where are you?!"

There was something very wrong, his mind was already screaming about _who_ it was, he had to get Robin to calm down before he actually tried to find out so, he sucked in a breath, a weak attempt to control his now wild and racing heart, "Hey, Robin, it's alright. I went home with the bartender last night, he drove me to his place and--"  
"But you're okay? Right, Steve? You're alright?" Robin interrupted him again, panting heavily as if she had just run a goddamn marathon - thankfully her voice had calmed just slightly, yet Steve's heart was still racing. He needed to know... he needed to.

"Yeah... I'm fine, Billy is really nice..." Steve exhaled, running a shaking hand through his hair, "Robin... what's wrong?" There had to be something wrong, she never freaked like this. She did only when... Jonathan was involved. Robin didn't speak, her breath hitched slightly and Steve _knew_... he just had to hear her say it.  
Steve finally spoke, his voice barely above a trembling whisper, "It's him, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Robin's voice cracked just a bit, so much emotion behind that one word, it sent Steve's whole world spinning. Breath caught, hands trembling and doe eyes already filled with tears as Robin continued, "He called my aunt's house, he asked for you by name." Robin whispered, inhaling shakily causing Steve's body to shudder past the point of control, "When I told him to fuck off, he said he was already in California and that... he was going to..."

She didn't even have to finish her sentence, Steve knew. He knew what Jonathan meant, he always knew.  
Steve's breath changed, his eyes stung so bad with tears that tracked down his face quickly and he could no longer hear Robin trying to calm him down, telling him to breathe deeply. All he could hear was his heart pounding, his blood rushing.  
He had to run, he had to hide. But he couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. Jonathan was here for him... Steve couldn't take a breath deep enough which resulted in many short ones taken in quick successions.  
His whole chest was caving in and Steve struggled to hold on to his vision, swimming in tears and darkness...

Billy had just finished with the breakfast, turning off the stove and fixing the two of them a plate, setting them down on the table along with eating utensil and a napkin.  
"Hey, Steve, breakfast is done!" Billy called down the hallway, expecting the brunet to come shortly, probably after he finished talking to his friend. He wondered what they were saying, but it was none of his business unless Steve offered; while he waited for Steve to come, Billy made himself busy with cleaning up the kitchen.

A few minutes passed without Steve showing his face, Billy frowned slightly as he looked towards the living room. The blond set down the glass he was cleaning inside the kitchen, a nagging feeling rose in his gut and he knew that he ought to check on Steve, just to make sure he didn't get lost...

_Maybe he bailed..._ No... he said he wouldn't, even if he did... it didn't matter. If Steve wanted to leave and steal Billy's clothes, that was fine and dandy, he didn't even realize how much he loved that shirt until it was draped over Steve's lean form. Besides, Billy would not keep Steve against his will, that was disturbed.

As Billy approached the living room, he heard Steve gasping life the life was being choked out of him and that was enough to run about fifty scenarios though his head head. Billy sprinted into the living room, fear rising in his chest. Once he rounded the corner, he saw Steve holding his chest and clutching the telephone tightly in his hand. Mouth agape, tears running down his red face, snot mixed in and his chest rising and falling so fast...

Billy was frozen for a couple of seconds, unsure of what to do before he kicked into gear, rushing over to Steve's side, "Holy shit, Steve... okay, easy. It's alright." It was a panic attack, Billy knew, "Hey, hey Steve, I'm here." He reached his hands up to squeeze Steve's shoulders, trying to ground him.

Simply touching the brunet seemed to set him off and he let out a choked cry that sound horrifyingly close to 'no', he struggled against Billy's grip on his shoulders, trying to push him away.  
Yet the blond refused to let go, he knew what he had to do in these cases so bad.

He pulled the phone from Steve's hand, setting it on the ground. Billy moved and wrapped his strong arms around Steve's thin shoulders and slowly compressing him, long fingers digging into his arms as Steve sobbed and hiccuped, wanting to be let go of. Tears still falling down his face while he anchored himself on Billy's arms.  
"It's okay, Steve, I got you... I got you." Billy whispered in his hair, just holding on to Steve, pulling him as close as possible and squeezing lightly until his panicked breaths subsided into quiet hiccups and whimpers.

Slowly Billy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding once Steve grabbed his hands, "Billy." He croaked out, finally able to speak and the blond slowly loosened his grip and slid backwards on the couch to give Steve some space, "Are you okay?" Billy whispered, not daring to raise his voice, now keeping his hands to himself but his watchful eyes stayed on the brunet.  
Watching to make sure he was alright.

"I'm... better now." Steve's voice was still barely above a whisper and he didn't even bother to look at the blond man as he picked up the discarded phone rather slowly, "Robin..? I'll call you back. Okay, goodbye." Steve hung up, releasing a huge sigh he turned to Billy, fresh tears in his eyes.  
Billy wanted to move forward to comfort him, hug him, kiss him, hold him, tell him that he was there for Steve... anything! But Billy stayed where he was until Steve gave him permission, "I-I'm sorry..." Steve whimpered, rubbing at his eyes forcefully.

"You have no reason to apologize." Billy whispered, heart seized with the ache that Steve felt the need to feel sorry for what just happened, a completely natural response.  
And it... was horrible -- the kind of... shit you had to be put through to _apologize_ for something you had no control over...  
Billy wasn't sure what exactly happened to cause this and he wasn't going to ask. He was just going to be there for Steve.

"M-my ex... is here in California. I think... he's looking for me." Steve hiccuped, looking away and toying with the sleeves of his shirt, words stuck in his throat like thick honey, "He hurt me and he wants to hurt me some more..." Large doe eyes glanced up again to see Billy's jaw was working, anger in his blue eyes that almost sent a shiver of fear through Steve... _Billy won't hurt me..._  
And that was the same thing he thought about Jonathan.

"He knew... Robin's aunt's phone number, maybe he knows where she lives. I can't have Robin in trouble, but I can't see him. I just can't, Billy." Steve sobbed a bit - it hit him, that he was lost. He didn't know what to do or how to protect... the one thing he swore he knew... Steve covered his mouth with one hand to muffle his sobs while reaching out with his other, needing some kind of comfort from the blond man.

And Billy willingly gave it, snatching Steve's hand with his own and kissing his knuckles, the anger simmered from his eyes, replaced with one of deep concern... not knowing how to comfort Steve besides holding his hand and offering a place for them to stay.  
"Steve, you and your friend can stay with me, for as long as you need." Billy started, inhaling slightly as he continued, "I won't let him hurt anyone and I'll help you with whatever you need."

Steve looked up at Billy, his eyes wide and swimming in tears. Swimming in fear and hopelessness so strong that it ached in Billy's chest. What kind of a sick person would hurt Steve like this, to the point of him frozen in fear? Whoever did this... they deserved to hurt in the worst kind of way, and Billy was not above doing it himself. The blond swallowed the rage burning in his throat, he had to keep it in check, for Steve.

His arms opened, offering Steve the chance to climb into his lap. And Steve quickly accepted, the scrawny man quickly climbed into Billy's arms, pressing his head to the blond's chest and exhaling sharply - shoulders still shaking with the aftershock of the panic attack, "Thank you," he whispered, for now... this was his only sanctuary... this was the only safe place until he could talk to Robin about what they were going to do next. For now, he would stay here, with Billy.

Billy held him, saying nothing. Just holding him and pressing gentle kisses to the top of his head. For now, they would stay like this. Billy would hold Steve forever if that's what he wanted.  
And so he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to have two additional characters coming into the scene!  
> I can foresee a whole lot more pain and possibly two more chapters before this story comes to a close.
> 
> It's gonna be great.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Steve is calmed down from his panic attack, he calls a friend of his to come over so she can stay hidden from Steve's ex.  
> Billy offers all that he can to the pair that reside in his house, but soon he is called away to tend to his job -- he spends the entire time wishing he could go back to his house, just to make sure that Steve is still alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a slight warning for rape // rape recovery and panic attacks.  
> Billy is finally meeting Robin and I am excited to finally write her and include her in this story.

They had sat for the longest time, it felt like an eternity and neither of them wanted to let go; they did eventually. Both men had started to feel the pains of hunger and Steve knew that he had to tell Robin where he was so she could come here.  
He wasn't just going to let her stay at that house, not when Jonathan knew they were there; it wouldn't be too long until he came pounding on the door, demanding to know where Steve was.

And Steve was not strong enough to see his face again, this was the whole reason he left Indiana.  
"Can I call Robin and let her know to come here?" Steve finally spoke, voice wavering a bit, only listening to Billy's soft breathing was comforting, but things needed to get done quickly.

Billy nodded, not speaking because he didn't trust his voice just yet, he loosened his grip so the brunet could slid off his lap, wincing in pain because his legs had fallen asleep from staying in one position for so long.  
Brown eyes glanced up, searching Billy's face for any kind of hesitation when he spoke, "I'll write down my address." The blond lean forward a bit, as if he was seeking a kiss from Steve, yet he stopped himself and replaced his action with a gentle squeeze on his shoulder. He rose from the couch and momentarily disappeared to find a pen and paper.

"Here you go," Billy returned with his address in hand, the brunet took it and grabbed the phone to hastily dial Robin's number. His hands were steady even with the anxiety coiled in his gut, the tear tracks had dried and even though his hair was messy, he looked like he was alright.  
Billy couldn't tell differently and he had no idea what to say to Steve, the man had an ex who wanted to hurt him and from the reaction, this man was a horrible person and had a history of doing this.

His stomach churning a bit as he sat across from Steve, not saying a word or even fully seeing what was around him, Billy started to search his mind for the butterflies stirring in his stomach, what if he had hurt Steve?  
What if he had taken advantage of him? Billy inhaled softly, fingers wringing together while he tried to calm his racing heart. Half of him wondered what he had got himself into, while the other side screamed that this was the right thing to do. This was a horrifying situation to be in, it's not something that Billy had ever experienced, but Steve had and he was currently going through it right now.

There was no goddamn way that Billy could turn someone in need away, Steve would not have asked unless he was certain that Billy would not hurt him, right? And he wouldn't... Billy could never!  
"Hey..." Steve glanced up, calling softly to interrupt and catch the blond's worried gaze on his own, it seemed to ease some of the tension in his shoulders when he was acknowledged by the brunet. Steve patted the couch cushion next to him, wanting Billy to sit beside him.

The blond obeyed without a word, moving to sit next to the lithe man, waiting for him to give permission so that Billy could hold him; Steve did so by grabbing Billy's hand with his own and squeezing it. Billy let out a sigh of relief, bowing his head so that it touched Steve's shoulders. They had to talk, they needed to set things straight and... if possible, Billy wanted to know as much as Steve would let him - but he wouldn't push, wouldn't ask. It would all come in due time.

"Okay, alright... I'll see you in fifteen, okay... bye." Steve set the phone back on it's cradle after he had finished speaking, he stared at it for a couple of seconds and then rubbed his thumb over Billy's knuckles warmly.  
Steve could feel that weight, the questions that Billy wanted to ask but was too polite to, the pity that kept him from prying and digging, to see what there was to uncover. So many people were like that and it was... exhausting... and a relief.

He knew they were wondering what had happened to him, why he flinches so sharply at loud sounds, laughter or whenever someone taps his shoulder. What happened in his past to make him like this?  
Now Billy was wondering what the fuck happened to him that made him have a goddamn meltdown. Billy had just seen him at his worst, and he was keeping Steve safe.

The hole in his chest was tearing open as he thought about it, saying it out loud made it so much more real - that the pain he went through could never be ignored. Steve tried never to tell anyone about it, it just... the words would stick in his throat and he would melt from the inside out all over again. But, Billy deserved this, Steve owed him something for just... being there.  
"His name is Jonathan." Steve started, fighting off a shuddering breath, hands trembling with the simplest of words and it was getting harder to breathe.

Billy stopped him from having to continue, "N-no, Steve, you don't need to tell me a single thing, it's okay." His hand gripped Steve's tighter and he pressed a feather-lite kiss to his shoulder, "You don't need to do anything, it's okay."  
"But you deserve to know." Steve whimpered out, silently relieved that the blond had excused him from voicing his pain, yet he wanted to make sure that this was not something Billy wanted in return. His voice cracked as he turned just slightly, fresh tears in his eyes and he hated that he couldn't control the tears anymore. He used to.

Billy reached up, cupping Steve's face, brows drawn together as he rubbed his thumbs over and over his cheeks in a soothing motion, "You're letting me s-stay here, my friend too. You deserve to know." Steve reasoned aloud, eyes closing as he leaned into Billy's hands, breaths coming out in harsh shudders as he tried to control himself.

"I don't need to know a thing, Steve. Don't tell me if it will hurt you, I don't need and explanation or a reason. I am going to help you out, I promise. I do not need a single thing from you, okay?" Billy's words were soothing, loving.  
His tone was heartbreaking and determined to make sure that Steve was okay, that was new...

He pulled the brunet closer, hugging him and rubbing his shoulders, "All I want from you, is for you to feel alright." Billy pressed a careful kiss into Steve's neck and continued to run his hands up and down the expanse of Steve's back until the tension slipped away and soft cries turned into sniffles. Steve had stopped shaking, just resting in the blond's embrace.

Slowly, they pulled apart and Steve gave a weak smile, "Thank you."  
It was all he could manage, he didn't know how else to show his gratitude, it was hard to show, but it seemed to be enough for Billy as he nodded without saying a word back.

"Why don't we go eat? It's probably all cold, but that is why microwaves exist." The blond chuckled a bit weakly as he rose from the couch, offering a hand to Steve, who accepted it and stood up to lean a bit on Billy as they made their way to the kitchen in a comfortable silence.  
They would be alright.

Fifteen minutes was not normally a long time, it was half of thirty, which in its own right was not a long time either. But fifteen minutes in complete silence, with a total lack of sound minus the quiet scraping and clinking of forks on plates was torture, especially when you were waiting for someone and your minds were forced to wander.  
They didn't talk at all, neither of them knew what to talk about or even how to start a normal conversation.

Steve was afraid he had done something wrong by barring his soul and Billy was afraid that he would fuck something up if he spoke, so they stayed silent even though both of them wanted to say something, the words remained trapped in their throats.  
After fifteen minutes of complete silence, the doorbell rang, forcing Billy to his feet as he looked at Steve and gave him a half smile. The brunet looked like he was frozen in time, unsure of how to react even though his rational mind told him that it was Robin at the door, not Jonathan. 

"It's alright." Billy whispered when he noticed the wary look in Steve's eyes, his fingers tapped on the tabletop, itching to reach for Steve's hand and hold it; to let him know that it was okay, but he kept his distance.  
There had to be some kind of boundaries now, right?

It made sense now that Billy knew or had an idea of what happened. He didn't know how long ago, the exact details or anything else; he wouldn't press for them, at all. He wouldn't know how to act for awhile, was it even okay to touch Steve now? After he had seen the panic attack, it changed somethings...

Billy sighed quietly, turning from the brunet and leaving the kitchen to go to the front door, he gave a quick peek through the peephole to make sure it was actually Steve's friend.  
A head full of red hair and face full of freckles, Billy was never more sure of a person in his entire life. He unlocked the door and stepped backwards once he pulled it open, her sharp blue eyes immediately glared up at Billy as she made her way inside of his house.  
Billy wasn't even sure what he was guilty of that made her glare that way, but he was already terrified of Robin's wrath and she hadn't spoken a single word to him yet.

"Steve's in the kitchen." Billy struggled out, standing aside as she set two duffle bags down in the hallway, giving a quick scan around the area with narrowed eyes, "Which is that way." Billy pointed in the direction he had came from and Robin followed, still not saying a word.

Unsure of what he was supposed to do exactly, Billy figured he best keep the hallway clear, so he grabbed the bags and moved them to his room where he figured the two of them would be more comfortable - he would take the guest bedroom.  
After that, Billy cautiously made his way back to the kitchen, taking a look inside to see Robin and Steve sitting across from each other at the table and whispering nothing that Billy could make out clearly.

Steve appeared to me more at ease now that Robin was in the room, defeated even. Shoulders slumped and an exhausted look in his eyes; he didn't have any more tears left to cry.  
Billy was glad that he was comfortable now, yet it pained him to see Steve looking twenty years older than he actually was. 

Not wanting to eavesdrop, the blond entered the kitchen, being loud enough so that they both heard him and turned to look, "Hey, I'm Robin Buckley... thank you for this." The redhead, Robin, spoke up - finally seeming eager to talk to him. She twisted in her chair and offering her hand to Billy for him to shake, she too was more at ease now that she knew Steve was alright and she wore a polite smile on her face.

Billy smiled as well, though it was forced, he took her hand and gave it a couple of shakes, "Billy Hargrove, it is honestly no problem; I'm glad to help out." He gave a weak chuckle, taking a glance to Steve and again his heart sank when he noted how Steve looked exhausted, it seemed the events of this morning had taken a lot out of him and Billy wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around him and take him to bed and just hold him. Billy restrained himself.

"Uh, I figure that the two of you can have the main bedroom and I'll sleep in the guest." Billy started to outline his thoughts while clearing the table of dishes, making himself busy so he could feel like he was actually being useful - instead of standing around feeling sorry for Steve, "I put the bags in there and I'll change the sheets and comforter," the blond inhaled sharply, hands shaking a bit as he continued, "I'll get my stuff out."

His thoughts started to bounce and knock off of one another, all conflicting and none he could hold onto. Billy knew, though, that he felt guilty, that he had done something wrong and it settled on his chest, like a snake coiling around his throat and refusing him a breath, so his hands shook as he tried to clean the dishes, to distract himself.

"Billy, it's alright." Steve got up from his seat and made his way over to the blond furiously washing dishes in the sink, his skinny arms wrapped around Billy's torso and he just held him, forehead pressed to his back, "Thank you, so much... it's okay now." Steve whispered, giving Billy a hug before he stepped backwards as the blond turn to connect their gaze.  
Steve pressed a short and sweet kiss to Billy's lips, holding his cheek so gently, "Thank you..."

The words Billy wanted to speak were stuck in his throat, a lump of honey, but all he could do was smile. The warmth of Steve holding him, _trusting_ him enough was beautiful.  
It was perfect. The tension from his body sapped away, melted in the golden glow of Steve's angelic smile. He breathed a sigh of relief, it was okay. Steve okay and they would be alright... they had to be.

Steve returned the smile, keeping his hand on Billy's cheek, "I am going to take a nap, okay?"  
"Y-yeah, uh... I might be at work when you wake up, I got in at four and get off at one or two a.m., depending on how long they need me." Billy shrugged slightly, gaze turning to Robin for a split second to see what her reaction was, she didn't seem to care about what they were talking about but she was listening.  
"Alright, I'll see you when I do." Steve chuckled lightly, pressing a quick kiss to Billy's nose and watching in delight as it scrunched up, but the smile never left either of their faces, "Let me change the sheets before you go." The blond hummed, dipping his lips to Steve's neck and kissing softly.

Steve nodded slightly, gorgeous locks bouncing with the movement, soft brown eyes watching Billy for a little while longer before they parted hesitantly and Billy left the kitchen.  
The brunet watched him go with a wistful smile on his face, heart thumping just a bit.  
Billy was amazing, he was so gentle and awkward. Not knowing how to react, but he played it safe. It was typically something Steve hated to see, but seeing it on Billy just... it was good to know that his sexual partner was being respectful...

He knew that any and all should react like that, but it just didn't make much sense to Steve why they had to, they were their own person, right?  
It was so refreshing to just see something in a different light, in a way he wanted to see it, and besides... this was his first since Jonathan. It was a great change of pace even after having a little breakdown...  
Steve slid down in the chair across from Robin, a smile still on his face.

"He treats me with care." Steve noted, looking over to her with brown eyes glimmering, "He didn't do anything I didn't want him to do; and I know that's how it's supposed to be... I'm just... it's so weird how he's so strong and he has the softest touch." Steve sighed, running a hand through his hair and then glancing down to the buttons on his shirt and fiddling with them when Robin's strong gaze turned to him. She had said so many times that is how it needs to be, every time he would have a breakdown, saying he didn't... deserve kindness...

"I'm glad he does it, because... we had sex. But I don't know why I am apprehensive of others treating me carefully." Steve mumbled a bit as he looked towards the window, puffing out a breath of air and waving his hand around.

"You're upset when other people treat you that way because it's none of their business, they have no right to know what happened unless you tell them." Robin spoke so softly, reaching over and grabbing Steve's hand, "Hey, it matters that he treats you so carefully, okay? It's not weird, he was intimate with you and it matters so much. This is new and important, alright?" She was trying to assure him again and Steve was so grateful for her, he looked back to Robin, smiling weakly as his hand clenched on hers.  
"Thank you, Robin."

The redhead nodded, smiled at him and gave his hand another squeeze, "I'll be right back." She told him before she got up and left the room

Finally finished with wrestling the fitted sheet, Billy stepped backward to admire his handiwork before being interrupted by Robin as she walked into the room, "Hey, I need to talk to you."  
The blond turned around, eyebrow quirked slightly as he regarded the female, he nodded quietly to her - not trusting his voice to actually answer her. Billy's stomach churned slightly, had he done something wrong? This is why she was here, because he had done something?  
Was Steve alright? His throat tightened just slightly as he started to put the sheet on the bed while finally managing to find his voice, "Is everything alright?"

"Steve really likes you." Her eyes were trained on the blond, watching as he stuttered in his movements, freezing slightly.  
She knew he didn't know how to react, so she continued, "He feels safe with you, and because of what happened with his ex, he get's attached easily. He trusts you and you've given him a lot of reasons to, so, I am asking you... do not hurt him. He will be going back to Indiana in due time, but it seems like we will be in California for a long time. So just... be with him.  
"We will be reporting Jonathan to the cops, but we need to gain enough evidence for him to be arrested..."

Billy turned around, brows drawn together as their gaze met and he could see the total heartbreak and devastation that she was trying to keep on the inside, but it manifested in tears that gathered in her eyes.  
And it tore him to pieces because he couldn't do anything meaningful, anything that would instantly relieve the pain and it was killing it, tearing him apart... he just wanted to help, "I-m sorry." Billy's voice broke a bit as he spoke, nevertheless he continued, "Stay here, no matter how long it takes. Please, I want to help you and Steve with whatever I can, what ever you need. J-just name it and it'll be done."

Robin's smile was weak, tired even... maybe a bit afraid of what was to come. Her eyes shone with gratefulness, "Be there for him when he needs it, I know it's a lot to ask and it's like a relationship... he is astonished that someone can treat him respectfully, nicely and tenderly and it breaks my heart when he..." Her voice broke a little and she waved her hand, trying to hide the tears that tracked down her cheeks.

"I will, I promise. I'll be there for him." Billy whispered, that's all he could do; all he could say because if he said anything more, he would start crying too, he couldn't because then he would never stop.  
He would be at a loss for everything, stuck, not knowing what to do or how to feel about it and he had to be okay, for the sake of Steve.  
"Thank you." And that was all Robin could say.

Billy made the rest of the bed in silence with Robin just lingering, watching him.  
When it was finished, Billy gathered the clothes he would need for the rest of the day as well as odd items here and there; they made their way back to the kitchen to let Steve know the room was all done. He seemed pleased that he could go get a nap.

Steve just pressed a chaste kiss to Billy's cheek, whispering about how he would see the blond later in a fond tone.  
The blond smiled warmly and squeezed Steve's shoulder as he left the room, he then turned to Robin once Steve had gone, "I'll show you where everything is and how it works. I also have a spare key; first things first, laundry room... I have a load that needs to be put in the dryer..." She followed Billy to the laundry room with a wordless nod.

It was surreal, Billy felt it was. Like and out of body experience where you had no control over what was going on and it was an overall strange idea. Albeit a good one and something Billy was more than happy to do, but it was just strange to have people over that he _didn't know_. Surely he would get to know them, right? Steve was willing to show who he was and Billy only wanted him to feel completely at ease before he did.

Some irrational part of his brain told him that there was a possibility it was all fake, just an elaborate hoax to try and steal everything he owned. Yet Billy did not have anything of value here, at all - except for his car...  
Billy was sure, though, that no-one could fake emotions that raw and no-one had the dedication to go through with something so crazy. He could tell it in Robin's eyes, this was real. All of it and he was now apart of it. He felt guilty, though... for thinking that this could be fake, silently accusing Steve...

He shouldn't even be having these thoughts! The blond exhaled sharply to get rid of the unease and turned his attention instead to Robin.

Four had rolled around rather quickly as he was running around showing Robin how to work the place; Billy was dressed and headed out the door, Steve hadn't woken once in that time and it took awhile to get the TV to be able to work for the redhead. He left his work number and address right next to the phone should they need it.

"I'll be back around one-ish, I'll try not to make too much noise. Leftovers are in the fridge and I have takeout menus in one of the drawers, bye." Billy explained all in one breath of air as the redhead watched him with her brow cocked, still not impressed with the blond, "Okay, goodbye." She waved him out the door, making sure to firmly shut and lock it behind Billy as he threw himself into the car, which still needed to be cleaned and he was off to his job for a miserable eight or so hours.

It was eleven now and the songs were cycling back to the top again, replaying once more. The songs he once liked were now the worst noise in the world, including Relax by Frankie.  
Billy used to love that song, hell, he always thought he would lose his virginity to that. That wasn't how it went, however.

Thankfully the foot traffic at the bar had picked up within the past fifteen minutes, so he didn't have to listen to the music, only to the symphony of people shouting at him and attempting to flag him down in order to them to get compensation for spilling their drinks like the dumb asses that they were. If only the constant shouts of people drowned his worry and concern for Steve and Robin, he was constantly thinking about them; hoping they were okay, he really didn't like leaving either of them without having spent more time with the two, he wasn't sure what would happen next.

Robin had called him once, letting him know that they were going out for food and would let him know when they got back. It was nice of them to do that... and it ease the worry he felt for Steve... a bit.

Billy released  
a puff of air as he stopped in front of a new patron that he had not seen in the bar before, "Hey, perfect Manhattan, up." the man demanded without giving the blond a chance to do his normal greeting, great, saving Billy a breath.  
"Coming right up." Billy turned away and to the drinks, humming under his breath - the exact same thing Steve had ordered only yesterday; once the drink was finished, Billy passed it back to the patron, finally able to get a good look at the man.

Shifty, sunken eyes, dark hair that was neatly trimmed and a strong chin, accompanied by the most uneasy feeling that Billy had in a long time. He chalked it up to the desire to get home and make sure that everyone was still intact, Billy chewed the bottom of his lip as he started to clean up the bar, only two more hours and then he would be heading home.

"You've lived here awhile?" The man across the bar spoke up over the pounding of the music, catching Billy's attention as well as the unease that he thought had left. The blond took a glance down the bar to see if anyone else needed help with drinks, but they were all was taken care of, so he was forced to stand in front of this off putting man and make chit-chat.  
"Yeah, actually. Lived in Cali my whole life, moved from different cities, but that is just how it is." Billy gave a half shrug, not caring to look at the man lazily sipping at his drink - Billy could feel his eyes burning holes into his chest at the exposed skin that crawled with unease.

His stomach churned slightly, yet he remained in front of the man to be polite, "I came from Illinois, lived in Indiana for awhile and I'm visiting Cali for a friend."  
"Oh, that's fun; how long are you here for?" Billy asked, pouring a shot for the girl a couple seats down and then returning to the man since several of the others patrons had went off to mingle with the crowd and his coworkers could take care of those that were left. So he was stuck here.

"A week or two, until I can get in contact with them. They're a little finicky, you know how some people are." The man waved his large hand in the air then motioned to his empty glass to ask for a refill as Billy chuckled a bit, "I had a friend like that." He made the drink and passed it back.  
"Well, if you like, there's a pebble beach not too far from here that's open at night, to practically anything." Billy started up again so they weren't just staring at each other in awkward silence. He almost regretted it... almost.

"Yeah, anything?" The man asked, seeming intrigued and Billy smiled a bit, feeling a bit more at ease now that they were talking to each other and the man was smiling, he seemed friendlier now. But Billy refused to put his guard down just yet, "Marijuana?" The man asked, running his tongue over his teeth as he gave an opened mouth smile that was enough to put Billy back on edge.

He answered nonetheless, "Yep, so long as you don't get caught; no one actually watches that beach. So most people get away with anything and everything."  
The man grinned, a wide and toothy grin as he leaned over the bar, excited by what Billy had revealed to him and the blond stayed where he was despite wanting to turn and find something else to look at so he would not have to feel those unsettling, shark like eyes; "I would love to see this place, mind showing me sometime?" His grin turned suggestive and Billy felt his stomach lurch and his mind jumped to Steve almost instantly, feeling a stab of guilt in his chest at what was offered.

"Uh, y-yeah, no. I can't tonight, I have someone waiting for me - b-but maybe tomorrow?" Billy inwardly cringed, already his chest tightening as if he had just done the worst thing in the world. It was only a half mile away and all Billy had to do was just show this man where it was and then he could leave; he wouldn't stay. Of course not. He would never do that.

"Alright then, tomorrow it is. My name's Robert." He smiled, genuinely and offered his hand to Billy. The blond took it in a firm grasp, giving a hesitant smile, "Billy, I guess I'll show you where it is tomorrow."  
"What time?" Robert asked as their hands separated and Billy stepped back, nerves rattling in his chest as he was ready to just take off and _leave_ , just go home and sleep for the rest of the following days. He stayed rooted in his spot, "I'm off at twelve tomorrow."  
"See you then." The man grinned again, raising his glass in a 'cheers' motion towards the blond.

All Billy could do was grimace at the men before he spun on his heels and took off towards the back, stomach and eyes both burning, he had to get outside, to go home!  
"Hey, Carol- I need to go home early, I feel sick." The blond paused next to his manager, looking desperately to her as she was comping a drink to someone.

Her brow raised a hair, but she nodded anyway, "Come in an hour early to make up for lost time. See you tomorrow, Billy." He quietly thanked her before he darted out to the back, making sure to throw his apron on the hanger before he left and once the cold air of San Jose hit him, he immediately threw up his lunch on the pavement.

"F-fuck." Billy groan, gagging and coughing out all of the acid that burned his throat and sinuses, he groaned weakly, moving away from the mess he had left and then pressing his back against the brick wall of their building, wiping harshly at his damp skin. Why was he so rattled all of a sudden?

His stomach still churned and anxiety rolled through him, causing his hands to shake and his breath to come out in soft huffs, he was a horrible person. A disgusting man, how could he do this to Steve?  
He promised Robin he wouldn't do anything to hurt him!

Billy attempted to stifle another wave of nausea as he bent over, dry heaving a couple of times and pressing a muscles forearm to his stomach, but nothing left his system. This horrible guilt that _immobilized_ him... kept him rooted in his spot because of what he had done... he had to tell Steve what he agreed to do.

There was something about that man that had Billy reeling, almost afraid to say no to him. Sure he was a bit on the smaller side in comparison to Billy, but there it was the way he sat, how he held himself. It screamed that he was dangerous, that he should not be messed with and Billy had actually been _afraid_ to say no.

What could that man do, if he said no?

Probably nothing, so why did the world feel like it had been flipped upside down and he was hanging on by a thread?  
It would all be better once he got home. Billy groaned weakly, making his way to his car - he needed to sleep and by the morning... he could sort this out and apologize, he had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooo! Next chapter will have smut and this story will continue on for way longer than what I had originally intended it to, so, ya'll will have fun with that.
> 
> I would also like to thank everyone who left comments and kudos and bookmarked, they mean so much that I get to read them. And forgive me for not replying, it do see them. Thank you again


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still reeling from the guilt of what he had accepted to do when he was at the bar, Billy drives home, ready to fall asleep and tell Steve his horrible sins in the morning.  
> However, he find the lithe man in the guest bedroom, waiting for Billy to get home. He was supposed to go right to bed, but of course, he couldn't say no to Steve asking so nicely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY  
> I am so sorry, I did not mean to just sit on this forever. I wrote it, then I had to edit it and that took so long. But I've finally finished it THANKS to everyone who kept leaving such nice comments on this.
> 
> I'll try not to let this next chapter run too long in between.
> 
> For now, have some SLUTS

It did take long for Billy to get home, it was dark, nearly two a.m. and no-one was awake at this time at night. At least, not anyone who had things to worry about or things to forget.  
The roads were empty and the drive was silent, allowing Billy to stew in his thoughts that weren't all constructive. Just reeling from guilt, anxiety that churned his gut, once again making him want to throw up.

The blond refused, Adam's apple bobbing as he white knuckled the steering wheel going about ten miles over the limit, he just had to get home. Road safety laws be damned! The taste in his mouth from previously throwing up seemed to burn a hole through him and Billy did all that he could, trying not to swallow... or think about it too much.

But the fact that he had agreed to go out with someone, a creepy dude, no less, was chewing at him. While the blond recognized it was kinda stupid, he just felt like he had both betray Steve's trust and Robin at the same time. He would tell Steve the moment he woke up.  
Making that promise didn't help the churning, it had to suffice long enough for Billy to get a couple hours of sleep, though he felt it wouldn't be a restful night at all.

Once he pulled into the driveway, his shoulders slumped and the exhaust of worrying about Steve and Robin and the guilt had finally gotten to him, to the point of him just wanting to fall asleep on the couch as soon as he got in. Thankfully the bitter taste in his mouth was enough to keep him awake.

Billy kicked his boots off at the entrance, locking the door and his car behind him, then stumbling down the dark hallway to the guest bathroom where he left his toothbrush out.  
It took all of three minutes to finish his teeth before he was into the bedroom and hastily pulling off his clothes, throwing them to a darkened corner and fumbling for his sleep pants that he had left on the dresser for tonight.

"Billy?" Steve's voice damn near made the blond jump out of his skin, calling someone's name in the dark was not a good idea if they didn't even know if you were there.  
"Steve, what are you doing in here?" Billy whispered, blinking a bit as his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he could finally see the skinny frame of the brunet barely sitting up in bed, hair all tousled.

"I was waiting for you." Steve mumbled, voice thick with sleep as he shuffled to the other side, giving the blond more room to slip into the bed, pulling the sheet back for him.  
"Did you stay up long?" Billy asked, carefully climbing into the bed as it dipped under his weight and ultimately brought Steve's warm body closer to his; he immediately latched onto the blond, groaning softly as he wrapped his arms around Billy's bare torso, "No, I was only up until eleven."  
"It's two in the morning." Billy replied, a fond smile on his face as Steve continued to nestle closer to him.

And for a brief second, Billy forgot all the fear and guilt he had before he crawled into bed with the brunet. The two of them stayed in an upright position for a while, just enjoying the proximity and rhythmic breathing of the other.  
Billy was starting to drift off into unconsciousness before he felt the careful hand of Steve's creeping up his leg and cupping him through his cotton pants, and that was enough for his eyes to open and for him to glance down at Steve, a half, uneasy grin on his face as Steve's searching fingers gripped tighter, "What'cha up to?"

Steve sat up, untangling himself from Billy and nudging him down to the mattress until he was lying flat on his back and Steve had settled on his lap, a half smile on his face as he rolled his hips over Billy's, and only then did the blonde notice that Steve was wearing nothing but his briefs. Billy gasped softly, a spark of arousal shooting to his gut as Steve sped up just a bit, breath hitching in response to Billy's question. But something about this felt wrong... like maybe Steve was sleep deprived...

Maybe he was doing this in his sleep? And Billy couldn't take advantage of Steve like that, his hands moved to grab the brunet's hips, stilling him on his lap, "Do you want this, Steve? I don't think..." Billy huffed softly, unsure of how exactly to phrase that he didn't want Steve to touch him if it wasn't exactly what the brunet wanted. After a couple of seconds, Billy's hands dropping to his side and Steve seemed to know that he shouldn't be acting like this, Billy was concerned for him. Asking an unspoken question, was this because of his ex?

"I'm fine," Steve slid down until he was laying completely on the blond, blanketing him with his body, staring up into Billy's face with his big, brown doe eyes softened and now begging, "I missed you, and I want you and this has nothing to do with that happened this morning, I promise." His lips pressed against Billy's chin while the blonde carefully rubbed up and down Steve's back, eyes closed; a sigh escaped his lips as Steve's hips shifted against Billy and he could feel the very obvious erection sliding against his thighs.

"Please, I want you, so bad... I want to fuck you... I missed you, all day." Steve practically whined, burying his nose into Billy's neck, suckling kisses and nipping lovingly while his hand worked up to Billy's muscular thigh, squeezing and messaging. Wanting to get him into the mood, trying to convince him that he would be alright, that this is what he _wanted_. And it was for no other reason than he wanted Billy.

The blond's fingered twitched, hand sliding to Steve's ass and grabbing a handful of his flesh, giving a rather crude pinch that elicited a yelp and a jerk of his hips from the brunet, a raspy laugh breaking from his throat.  
"Okay." Billy finally managed out, looking down as Steve sat up over Billy's hips, grinning like a mad man as a devious spark came to his eyes.

"Good, lean back and let me use your throat." Steve purred, pressing a wet and sloppy kiss to Billy's lips before tugging his briefs down his hips to reveal he had not lost any of his excitement, "Two squeezes for 'stop', alright?" Steve confirmed, Billy nodded and slid fully down on the bed so he was laying flat against the mattress, fingers already carefully placed on Steve's thighs as he took a couple of experimental breaths.

"Alright," Steve whispered under his breath, rubbing his cockhead on Billy's pink, parted lips - already enjoying the sight of the Greek god below him.  
Butterflies twined with arousal fluttered around in Steve's gut, staring down at those ocean blue eyes that swam with trust and excitement, pouting pink lips and tussled, curly golden hair, Billy was beautiful - every which way...

"What're you waiting for, Pretty Boy?" Billy purred, locking eyes with Steve as his tongue snaked out, trailing down the length of what he could reach of Steve's cock. A blush ran through the brunet's cheeks and for a second he thought about pulling away, wondering if it wouldn't be good, or if it wasn't what Billy was expecting, or even wanting.

But Steve was so painfully hard, aching, all for Billy. The smile that graced his sun kissed features, softening his face with something akin to adoration...   
A quick breath and a slight grin, Steve was running his hand through Billy's hair curled again, "You asked for this." He warned, his tone light with a joke besides the comment. His finger brushed over those pink lips and without further prompting, he moved his hips into the awaiting wetness, one hand he grabbing the base of his cock and with the other, he held Billy's head steady as he continued pressing forward

Steve moaned when Billy's throat tightened following a harsh inhale through his nose, ocean eyes fluttering close and by god it was an amazing sight. Billy's tongue moved as much as it could, stroking the underside while his lips tightened around the cockhead, bobbing his head just slightly.

"Fuck!" Steve hissed while his whole body shuddered in pleasure. It was almost difficult to remain at a slow pace, still he managed as best as he could.  
Steve pulled back slowly, moved forward again at the same speed, just testing Billy's gag reflexes until his nose touched the pubic bone; the eyes below him were swimming with exertion, but Billy took it without gagging, throat working just slightly every time he breathed through his nose.

"You're so eager for my cock, aren't you?" Steve realized that his voice was strained and the question he asked was barely above a whisper; Billy still reacted to it when Steve pulled back until only the cockhead was between those pretty lips and Billy was already getting to work sucking and running his tongue over it. His breath was already heavy, fingers eagerly digging into the meat of Steve's thigh as he continued to worship the brunet.

Steve continued to moan, eyes sliding shut as he started to find a shallow rhythm thrusting in and out of Billy's mouth, jaw slack and tongue running over the smooth skin, his own soft moans reverberating in his chest.  
Billy's fingers were lax on Steve's thighs, moving carefully over the expanse of Steve's skin. Grabbing roughly at Steve's ass and pulling his hips forward, taking him deeper down his throat.

"You're so good, I knew you could take a dick." Steve groaned out breathlessly, tossing his head back as lips tightened and Billy sucked obscenely - muffled groans slipping from his jaw and rocking soft vibrations through Steve's body, "F-fuck." He whined, gasping as arousal curled through his toes.

The brunet's weight shifted just slightly, lowering his eyes to stare at the small part he could see of Billy's face, his fingers carefully tightened in Billy's delicate locks, dragging his head forward until he hit the back of the blond's throat

Billy gagged a bit, fingers digging harshly into the meat of Steve's thighs, loosening when the brunet pulled out for a split second to allow the other to catch his breath.  
Steve waited half a beat before Billy parted his lips for him, he guided his hip to press his cock down the blond's throat once more, mumbling to let him know that he was close... and that he would use Billy for all he was worth.

Steve's hips soon found a rhythm once Billy had gotten back to work, sucking as much as he could and restraining the urge to gag. The wet slide of a cock filled the otherwise dark and silent room as Steve was chasing his end. Anything he had to say to Billy soon turned into incoherent babbles of pleas and praises; two hands found themselves in golden curls and Steve stopped caring how Billy felt as he shifted his angle to slide all the way down the blond's throat with every thrust, forcing past any gag reflexes that Billy had well under control.

The sounds of Billy gagging on Steve's cock, the pain of his nails digging into the meat of his thighs, leaving red and maybe even drawing just a little bit of blood.  
It only spurred the brunet to on, the pleasure building in his stomach and quietly starting to tickle through his toes. Steve still remained conscious of how Billy's hands moved, in case they squeezed for him to stop - but the blond just seemed to enjoy having something to anchor onto while his throat was being abused.

Arousal made his cheeks red and flush, the pressure building in his gut was coiled and ready to snap at any second, "Billy, Billy- 'm close." He warned, breathless and red, his eyes looked down to capture just one more picture of Billy thoroughly ruined before he came.

Drool spilling down the corners of his lips, down his chin - a light sheen of sweat over his face, redness spread through his sun kissed chest and cheeks. His lion's mane in a huge tangled mess with Steve's fingers knotted through it. He looked destroyed, eyes wide open, watery but blown completely black with desire, for him, for Steve. Pink lips a mess, so wet and perfect with a cock that fit just right.

That was all it took.  
Steve rocked forward a couple more times until his cock head was just resting between Billy's lips, a deep moan fell from his throat as he came over his face while he blond quietly panted from the exertion.  
A quiet whine slipped from Billy as his hands carefully squeezed twice on Steve's thighs, prompting him to shift backwards and out of the blond's face. Steve moaned softly as his spent cock fell from Billy's thoroughly fucked lips, keeping them connected was a thick string of drool and part of the cum that Billy hadn't already licked away.

The two took a couple of minutes, trying to catch their breath.  
"I want to fuck you." Steve stated after a couple of seconds passed and he had eased himself onto Billy's thighs, carefully watching the blond and waiting for his reaction, his hands already wandering to the front of Billy's sleep pants, palming and rubbing the blond through the cotton fabric.  
Billy inhaled sharply, hips moving to meet Steve's firm hands to find some kind of friction, release that he was owed. Blue eyes peaked out from golden eyelashes and the blond exhaled, a lazy smile taking place, "You want that?" Billy asked, voice gravelly and rolling with a purr deep in his chest. Loving the feeling of Steve moving ever so slightly on top of him

The brunet nodded a bit too eagerly in response, gripping a bit tighter on Billy's clothed cock to emphasize his need. He whined, hips kicking into Steve's grasp, "Okay."  
"Lube?" Steve questioned as he pushed up on his knees, hovering over Billy now and hooked his fingers in the waistband of his pants.

Steve pulled the pants down Billy's hips and muscular thighs, a spot that he was determined to worship now that he was in control. His stomach fluttered just a bit, and he leaned down to flatten his tongue on the underside of Billy's cock, licking a stripe from the base to the head, once more eliciting a whine from the blond and an impatient kick of his hips.  
"Under the sink, in the bathroom. Get a condom." Billy hissed, sitting up for a second to kick off his pants and throw them to the side while Steve stood, pulling his briefs up once more and he left the room to get what he needed.

The blond exhaled heavily, eyes closing while his hand moved to his neglected cock and he started a slow rhythm, enough to keep the spark ignited in his stomach, but not enough to get him to where he wanted to be.  
A raspy sigh left Billy's lips as his eyes opened to assess the dark room, mind wandering off a bit. To Steve, to what happened in the bar. The fact that he agreed to go out with another man had the blond flinching away from himself, had he betrayed Steve? Was he blatantly lying to Steve? Not telling him his plans for tomorrow?  
Billy groaned quietly, hand leaving his leaking cock, going instead to rest uncomfortably on his thigh.

Was Steve actually alright with having sex? He said it had nothing to do with what happened this morning... Billy knew he should believe Steve, he had given no reason for there to be any distrust...

Billy let out a puff of air, hearing Steve's footsteps finally returning from the bathroom, the brunet practically threw himself on the bed and crawled up Billy's body to press a hungry kiss to his thoroughly fucked lips.  
"You taste good." Steve whispered in between kisses and nips, his hand wrapping deftly around the blond's cock, starting up a quick rhythm that had Billy chasing after Steve's hand with heavy pants and soft gasps leaving his lips, "I taste like you." Billy retorted, a small grin pulling at his face that was quickly replaced by an opened mouth moan, eyes fluttering shut.

"I taste amazing." Steve chuckled as he pulled away, letting go of Billy's cock. He sat up right to stare down at the muscular blond, glistening, tan skin... dotted with the most amazing freckles that Steve had ever seen. He placed his hand on Billy's chest, trailing up and down his heaving abdomen, just to feel him, his muscles and how he shifted under Steve's wandering fingers. Desperate, aching for more than a teasing touch

"I didn't really take you for an adventurous guy," Steve started as a mischievous grin appeared on his face, slowly lowering his body over Billy's, "but I was wrong when I saw the kind of lubes you had." He was licking and kissing his way down, leaving a trail so he could follow all the way up if he needed to all while the smile never left his face.

Billy snorted at Steve's comment, covering his face with one of his hands as his cheeks burned out of embarrassment and not arousal. Though that certainly played a part.  
"No, seriously, peppermint flavored lube _and_ ribbed condoms? You really are a wild card." Steve was barely able to hold back his cackling, keeping it quiet as hovered over Billy's cock, still laughing breathlessly for a couple of seconds.

Prompting the blond to reach for him, swatting at his chest as he laughed, "You expect me to be decked out in full bondage gear? I've never had someone steady enough." His voice cracked just a bit as Steve lapped at his shaft, brows drawn together before he piled up, "Not even handcuffs?" Steve quipped, brow cocked as he pulled off for a split second while the blond again laughed at him, "I have a tie and belts."

The scrawny man shrugged his shoulder in response, grin never leaving, "Good enough, I guess."  
"Uh-huh, alright, Mr. Kinky." Billy scoffed, opening his thighs a bit more as Steve settled between his legs, taking Billy's cock head into his mouth and sucking, his hand moving over the rest of the shaft. Just teasing the blonde even though they both knew that Steve could take the rest of Billy's length down his throat.

"Barely." Steve huffed in return as he popped off, turning his head to kiss Billy's thigh. The blond rolled his hips, humming contently as Steve started to pepper little kisses on his thigh, fingers teasing up his delicate skin while he praised unintelligible things.  
"Quit being a tease!" Billy huffed after a few seconds, hardly able to stand a couple of minutes of Steve licking over his skin, starting fires all over, causing his hips to move on their own accord

The brunet jerked his head up, a slight frown on his face, "No, I deserve to take my time." he retorted, hiding his smirk in Billy's thigh then quickly replacing it with gentle nibbles and bites that had Billy's hips rutting into air, his soft moans breaking through the silence, blue eyes clenching shut as arousal tickled his nerves.

"But do... I honestly deserve to suffer? 'M not going anywhere, promise." Billy gasped out, attempting to suppress his shudders., He let his hand slide down his abdomen, leaving a trail of sparks in his wake as he reached for Steve's beautiful face that was laced with mischief.

"Well, as long as you promise that you aren't gonna go anywhere." Steve turned his cheek in Billy's large palm, kissing lovingly and not minding the taste of his sweat and alcohol from his job. An odd mixture, but one that was intoxicating - Steve felt like he was drunk on everything that Billy was. Addicted to the god, so submissive before him. He was everything Steve wanted.

"I'm here." Billy whispered, a promise... his promise until Steve decided he had enough, until it was time for them to part ways.  
It was enough to convince Steve, a promise so small, "Okay." He sat up again, arms wrapping around the blond's thighs and pulling them apart so he could get a good look at Billy, spread out in his glory. A golden god that was all for Steve to worship.  
Steve's fingers trailed over the innermost part of his thighs, dragging over Billy's cock that twitched in response, his balls; cupping them and carefully giving a squeeze before Steve finally pressed the pad of his finger to the pink ring of muscles.

Such an action earned him an inhale and the smallest flexing of Billy's hips into the touch.  
"Beautiful." Steve breathed, dark eyes taking every little twitch and tremble he saw. His hand reached for the lube at Billy's stomach, For a brief second, he stopped to press a kiss to the blond's lips; his large palm found a hold on Steve's cheeks. Holding him, he was the only one Billy would ever want, in this moment, in this instant, for an eternity.  
And Steve wouldn't mind staying like this for awhile...

They broke apart after a few seconds, a content sigh breaking from Steve's lips as he pressed another kiss to Billy's hand. He shifted backwards, sitting up once more and popping open the cap to the lube, coating his first finger in it. He slowly rubbed a knuckle against the blond, spread open and willing already, soft moans easing their way from his pink lips.  
After a couple of seconds, Steve eased his finger inside of Billy, pulling a beautiful moan from his lips and a slight jerk of his hips, "Fuck..."

Slowly, Steve moved his finger in and out of Billy's hole, watching his face contort from a small amount of pressure.  
A second finger sound joined the first, pushing and scissoring to give just a little stretch, it was gonna hurt like a motherfucker, no matter how much they prepped. Steve would do his best to ensure that the blond under him was comfortable with it.

Billy was moaning louder now, thighs shaking, a warm blush crept up his heaving chest... cock weakly twitching and leaking over himself.  
"Third?" Steve questioned, breath raspy - just watching the way Billy closed his eyes, scrunched his perfect face up and mewled... the show was spectacular. The brunet was getting ready for a second round and he didn't want to wait any longer than he had to, no more teasing.

The blond nodded in response to Steve's question - tanned thighs spreading father apart if that was even possible, "Okay." Steve strangled out, pulling his fingers from Billy's slick hole, all puffy and pink - fluttering at the loss of contact. He coated his fingers in more lubricant, it was cold, nearly tingling his fingers but Steve figured it probably felt better on the inside.  
Steve returned, pushing back into an open body with a third finger.

"Please..!" Billy begged, hips moving to meet the contact, trying to pull Steve even closer, farther into him as he searched for the blond's prostate; dragging blunt fingernails just slightly, just the smallest contact to get Billy even more _desperate_. It was working, Billy couldn't form words after that, everything he had to say instead reverted to moans.

"You're so perfect." Steve whispered, taking just a little bit more time to tease, pulling moans from the blond, see how far he could go before he was practically sobbing.  
Steve bent down, pressing kisses to Billy's chest as his finger moved in a steady rhythm inside of Billy, singing praises that were lost in the dark.  
"Please... Steve, I can't-- I need you-..." The blond pleaded between gasps, rutting against nothing, wanting friction on his neglected cock but kept his fists clinging tightly to the sheets below based on an unspoken rule.

Steve grinned into Billy neck, that's what he wanted, "Okay, I got you... It's alright."  
Removing his fingers, Steve pulled himself away from Billy's neck. Once he sat up, he opened the condom packet and rolled it down on his cock, giving himself a couple of jerks before coating himself with a lot of lube, likely more than they needed, but it never hurt to be safe.

The brunet inhaled sharply, moving closer to line himself with Billy's entrance. Steve began to press his hips forward, watching the way and feeling how the blond's body just swallowed him up. Billy let out a broken cry that turned into a moan as hands finally lifted from the sheets and grabbed Steve's hand that rested next to his hips, their fingers immediately intertwining.

"Alright?" Steve asked a bit breathlessly, restraining himself from slamming the rest of the way inside of Billy and dealing with the consequences later, he managed... somehow  
"F-fuck... I think... I'm -- fuck!" Billy moaned, his thighs trembling as he finally opened his eyes to stare into Steve's hungry brown ones, pupils blown wide with lust, desperation. He shook just trying to hold himself back from devouring the blond whole.  
Steve grinned despite himself - actually pleased that he had managed to render Billy speechless, pushing forward again, squeezing Billy's hands to encourage him, "Relax, it'll go smoother."

The command worked to an extent and Billy puffed out a couple of breaths, trying to listen to him, his grip loosening on Steve's hand. Steve steadied one on Billy's hip and continued to press into Billy, the blond below him feeling impossibly tight.  
It took a couple of minutes, pausing and scratching his nails over Billy's body before he was pressed flush against Billy's ass; Steve inhaled a bit shakily, gaze meeting Billy's and he asked him again, "Are you okay?"

Billy shuddered a bit, looking dazed and thoroughly fucked out already, as he laid against the bed trying not to flex his hips.  
He licked his lips, breath steadying after a couple of seconds, "Please, fuck me... 'n' don't stop, please." Billy begging quietly, clenching down tightly on Steve's dick which elicited a helpless groan from the lithe man above him, what else could he do but obey Billy?

Steve pulled back, enjoying the tight drag and the obscene squelch for half a second before he thrusted forward roughly, eliciting a cry from Billy's pink lips. His back arched off the bed in response, pushing himself into Steve, his fists tightening in the sheets.

Steve groaned softly, fingers digging into Billy's sweaty skin, once more repeating the motion; pulling out of Billy and thrusting back into him with a sharp snap of his hips.  
Another moan fell from Billy's lips, his hips twisting in response, trying to drag him in deeper - to encourage Steve to go faster, "You're good?" Steve assured, just one last time. Billy nodded, golden curls destroyed by the pillows under his head, eyes wide and desperate for Steve and only him. That was all he needed.

Steve set up a quick rhythm, thrusting in and out of Billy's shuddering body, one hand holding his thighs open and the other one running blunt fingernails over the blond's chest. Feeling his damp skin, his heart pounding and every moan that punched it's way out of his chest, moving with the force of Steve's thrust and crying out for more than what was being offered.

Billy's cock continued to dribble and jerk with every movement that rubbed over his prostate, hips moving to rut against the air, whining desperately for any kind of contact on his neglected cock.

They were both chasing their orgasms, it curled in their gut, flushed their chest and slicked them with sweat. They wanted each other so desperately, willing to do anything and everything for each other.

Steve gasped and bit down hard on his lip, watching the way Billy reacted to his thrusts; back arching and lips parted, letting pathetic whines and moans and Steve's name just tumble out without shame.  
God he was amazing. Steve inhaled sharply, his hands moving, touching every single inch of Billy. Every inch besides his cock, which was red and drooling precome. He knew that Billy could come undone just like this, all he had to do was tilt his hips and hit Billy's prostate consistently. But no... he wanted to hear Billy beg.

"So perfect." Steve whispered, hand creeping up Billy's body and to his throat, locking long fingers around it and holding him still. Pinning the blond to the bed with a surprising amount of force, Steve continued to thrust into Billy, watching his face change to pleasant surprise. A choked moan rolling from his lips, Steve gasped softly, shifting a bit on the bed and changing his angle.  
They were both getting closer to an orgasm, chests heaving and lips gasping for breath.

Billy's hand moved, back arching off the bed and into Steve's thrust, quickly wrapping a hand around Steve's wrist that held him by the throat but he made no move to take Steve's hand off.  
His fingers tightened just slightly around Billy, keeping eye contact with wild blue eyes that were afraid but consumed with lust and a willingness to do anything and everything that Steve asked him to do.

"You're so beautiful, Billy... so perfect... for me, all for me." Steve gasped in between thrusts, he leaned weight forward on the hand holding Billy's throat, hearing his wheezing gasps as the air was choked from his lungs. Though Billy did nothing to stop Steve, nothing at all.

It was all it took, the gentle flexing of Steve's bony fingers, knowing that he had no power even over himself and Billy came undone.  
His whole body tensed, back arching off the bed, hips rolling into the air for some kind of friction against his cock; a choked groan spilling from his lips as an orgasm rocked through him. All the while Steve continued to fuck into Billy, not even daring to let go of his throat until he reached his end.

The brunet's eyes were lidded, breath coming out in short breaths as he felt his body tensing, still squeezing Billy's throat, soaking up the little gasps he made. How he came... barely fighting the hand or forcing Steve off of him even though over stimulation wracked his body, twitching in response.  
Steve's hips stuttered in its rhythm and he came only moments after Billy, let out a soft moan, carefully dragging his orgasm out in shallow thrusts until the shudders had stopped shaking his body and he was left to gasp breathlessly and let go of Billy's neck.

The flush slowly died away and the mind-numbing tingling across his skin subsided, leaving Steve inexplicably cold with the sweat drying on his skin.  
Billy's chest was still rising and falling, slower now and his thighs twitched here and there, his eyes remained closed, trying to get a grip on himself and take in everything that just happened.  
Steve's eyes slowly moved over to the blond's throat, a red outline of his hand started to appear in the minutes that followed and guilt started to seize him.

That... wasn't who he was. He didn't do that... _Jonathan_ did that. That's what Jonathan would do...

Steve inhaled sharply, his shoulders started to shake like he was crying, but no tears fell from his eyes and he only succeeded in grabbing Billy's attention. His eyes opened after a couple of seconds and he blearily looked to Steve, confused that he was shaking and softly gasping.  
"I'm sorry, Billy... I-I am so sorry, I didn't..." The brunet started to babble between sharp gasps, eyes wide and panicked.

Billy sat up despite his joints and muscles screaming in protest, his mind was on Steve right now.  
He tried not to wince as Steve slipped out of him, one of his sweaty palms grabbed Steve's wrists and held him still, trying to ground him somewhere. Billy brought his legs underneath him, sitting upright now, "St-eve." His voice croaked just slightly as he tried to speak, he'll admit that being held by the throat did not do his voice any favors at all. He knew exactly why the brunet was starting to freak out, having a raspy voice probably wasn't the best for Steve to hear, if he was worried he hurt Billy.

His shaking only seemed to intensify, hellbent on admitting he hurt Billy and getting Billy to admit to his pain as well, "I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to. I don't know why, please- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you... please!"  
"Steve, stop it, you didn't. Okay? You didn't hurt me." Billy whispered softly, his bright blue eyes searching Steve's face while a palm came up to cup his cheek, desperately wanting him to hold still. Wanting to convince Steve that he wasn't upset, he wasn't hurt and he sure as shit wasn't going to leave him.

Billy tried to control his voice and it worked, the soreness in his throat was already easing away but the ache in his thighs lingered as he held Steve by his wrist, one hand still on his face.

"I choked you... I..." Steve's fingers started to trace the skin on Billy's neck and he held still, not moving away and allowing Steve to assess the damage he believed that he caused, tears welling in his eyes at the sight and Billy tried another tactic.  
"I'm fine, it felt good. I like it... a bit surprising... but... it was good." Billy exhaled softly, hoping that helped the mood just a bit.

Steve didn't seem to care that Billy enjoyed it, he continued to stare at Billy's neck, mesmerized, "He used to do it to me... even when I asked him not to. He would get upset...if I ever said... no." Steve spoke, his voice barely above a broken whisper, the shaking eased a bit and he just slumped into Billy's arms, forehead on his shoulder.

"It's okay... I'm not upset at you, you're not upset at me, okay?." The blond replied, cheek pressed against Steve's hair, trailing blunt nails up and down his back, comforting the brunet as best as he could.  
"I don't want to be like him." Steve stated, shaking slightly as weakness settled in his bones.  
"You aren't like him, you never will be. I think I know the difference... Robin does too."

"I'm sorry." Steve whispered after a prolonged silence in the darkness, head heavy as the post orgasm haze was finally over taking the surge of adrenaline that he had.  
Billy smiled warmly, feeling like Steve needed to be forgiven even if there was nothing to forgive, "I forgive you, let get you cleaned up, okay?" He asked, pulling away from Steve to look the lithe man in the eyes, a tired look on his face as he nodded and shifted slightly.

Steve moved his long legs over the edge of the bed as he sat upright and removed the condom from himself, tying it and disposing it of the waste bin near the door.  
They were both sluggish and exhausted after the midnight romp and they just wanted to curl up in the sheets, in each others arms and kissing promises across bare skin and fall asleep with nothing to worry about. It's all they wanted.  
But instead they cleaned up their mess for another ten minutes until finally returning to the bed.

Steve was asleep before his head hit the pillow, curled up in a fresh pair of boxers, Billy joined him not too long after and pulled Steve close to his chest, sighing contently with the pleasant ache in his entire body.  
Maybe later he would tell Steve his plans on being a tour guide for some random patron at the bar.

For now, he was content to wrap his arms around Steve's bare shoulders and fall into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO, see me on tumblr, please.  
> I am so lonely.  
> Also phantom-of-decadence - I need to be prompted to write.
> 
> ALSO, just so you guys know, I do read your comments and it makes me super happy that you take the time to read this, and from now on, I would love to start replying to them. But we will see.  
> Just know, I love your comments, so much!

**Author's Note:**

> Smut in the next chapter!


End file.
